A King Needs Waifus
by StreamingViking
Summary: Self-Insert: Granted the power of Gilgamesh, Essences and the Waifu Catalog Anders shall buy girls to survive the world he has been thrusted into. Marvel/DC fusion world along with a bunch of other crossovers and multiverse traveling. SI/Harem and Lemons of various fetishes.
1. Waking

A/N: I have a problem, but this is my better version of the snippets I had written in my snippet thread and almost just as long as the three chapters.

xxx

"Argh fuck what happened?" I groaned as I raised myself from my laying position, my head was pounding, but it didn't feel like a typical headache more like the headache you got after having been punched in the face.

And I knew what that felt like. _Thanks, school bullies. _

My eyes blinked open and… _This isn't my room, and this isn't my bed. _I thought as I looked around my surroundings and saw that this was very much not my one-room with a sizeable closed balcony.

This was not that, this looked like one of those bedchambers made for Royalty and that I was most certainly not.

_What the fuck happened? _I thought to myself this time instead of speaking out loud as my voice hadn't sounded quite right. My head went up to my hair, and I began to pull on my hair like I usually did, then I was frustrated. Pulling it down over my eyes.

And I saw my golden hair.

And there was a problem with that.

I didn't have golden hair, mine was brown bordering on black.

Something was definitely wrong here.

I exited the bed, and I quickly discovered two more things that were very wrong with me.

The first thing was that I was a lot smaller now like I was a standard rulers length away from having lost fifty centimeters of height.

The second was my dick, it was now seemingly massively oversized as it hung half-erect from my crotch. The best way to describe it was that it looked like dick drawn Eigaka or Metal Owl, or maybe what Miss Club President had. That with it being so thick, veiny, and having pre-cum leak from the tip in a consistency that rivaled an ordinary human's ejaculation.

And beneath it hung a pair of balls that swollen with a tremendous amount of cum ready to be unleashed to the point that my hands couldn't cup one. And I knew that as my left hand was fondling my sack while my right was now stroking my brand new dick, pre-cum flowing from the top and down my length coating it and making it easier to stroke.

Lust filled my changed my body the moment I had taken notice of it, as if the acknowledgment of my massively enhanced member opened the hormonal floodgates, as I felt my body burn from the pleasure my sensitive dick.

Despite its new size, sensitivity had scaled up to match, and so I lasted as long as I usually did, then I masturbated after jerking my foreskin around my rather sensitive cockhead.

Though this time instead of a slight spurt. I released liters of sludge onto the wall and floor near the bed where I had awoken.

It was indeed an Eigaka style cock that could turn a woman into an exercise ball in a few short seconds.

Unfortunately, however, or fortunately, depending on how you looked it. The pleasure of the massive amount of cum, forcing its way through my fat meat tube and out of the slit at the end. Caused my neurons to be fired all at once.

Which caused me to remember how this had come about, which immediately killed my boner, leaving it to drip cum as it and my now thankfully empty balls shrunk to a much more appropriate size that could be tucked away in a pair of boxers.

Now, as for how this happened? It had all started with Truck-kun coming out of nowhere, and slamming into me, which had resulted in my death. Then I woke up in front of a ROB that had chosen to take on the pleasant form of Grail-kun.

Though I was not very upset by that as I probably should be, which just point to Grail-kun fucking with my mind to accept my new situation. As to not cause unnecessary complications in whatever entertainment he would derive from me.

He then had me gave two CYOA's one of which was the R34 Economy one, and the other was Essene, which I could choose four options from. I went with the obvious combo of Binder and Breeder for sexy stuff as demonstrated b my Eigaka style dick. The other two were Heroic Spirit Essence, though heavily nerfed as I could only get one Heroic Spirit's power; I had chosen Gilgamesh for obvious reasons. Though going by my body, I had been demoted to Kid Gil. The last had been summoner to compliment the Gate of Babylon. As well as getting access to summons FF and SMT style along with more.

"And I guess this is the Home I got with Economy?" I said to myself as I licked off the cum that stuck to my hands, it had a sweet and salty taste to it.

Honestly, this had been one of my desired sexual fantasies, to just guzzle up a tremendous amount of my own cum. I could probably give myself auto-felatio if I so wanted.

But that was going to have to wait for later.

"But if I have the home, shouldn't the body perk?" I asked myself as I had taken the body perk, which should have forced me into a 190cm tall body. But at that, a mental switch became visible in my mind, and I could see that modified adult Gilgamesh body. I could turn into that, but it was more of a time-limited combat for fighting in close combat instead of being stuck as a shota.

But I was going to be spending pretty much all of my time as a pure shota, but still, it was something nice to have for then a fight happened.

"I should probably find a bathroom or something to clean myself up," I muttered as I was still covered in cum, and thankfully now that my memories had returned, I could control my erection now thanks to Breeder, I would only go fully erect if I let it. But I would still feel blood trying to make it erect, and that was beating against my control of it and to just let it go. Though those thoughts quickly faded after.

Xxx

"The mansion is somewhat sentient and can adapt to one's need and take one whatever room they want by going through any door if one so chooses. The pocket dimension has a volume of 3000km, the area itself is 2000 square km with the mansion being 1000m and several stories tall alongside a few basement levels," I muttered to myself as I sat now clothed outside on the veranda which lead out to the mansion's massive garden. One of the many Bios that the pocket dimension possesses, there were forests, mountains, lakes, a dessert, and even an ocean with a beach. All of it maintained magics that my newly gained clairvoyance couldn't decipher. "There is also a fake 'sun' and 'moon.' It is something close to the artificial sky that Hueco Mundo possesses. It is also capable of generating a stable food supply, but I can't access any of it or use the portal chamber." Which contained a numerous amount of doors which probably lead to different worlds.

"I probably have to summon one person, but how do I go about that? My Essence of Summon didn't come with the waifu catalog," I stated as I tried to come up with a plan before I starved to death, for the Gate didn't have a lot of real food options, wines, and candies yes. But now, actual food. Summon couldn't manifest food. Maybe I had a Noble Phantasm that could? Yeah, there was that carpet wasn't there?

"Oh, you're hopeless, aren't you Anders-kun," Came the voice of the fucker who had engined this situation, and I turned my head to see the very disturbing image of Grail-kun standing to the left side of the table I was sitting at. "To leave you indeed have to summon your lovely waifus, and to do that, I bring you this." He leaned over the table, and out of his mouth, landed a phone.

My phone, the phone I had in my… previous life yeah, I go with that. "And it now has unlimited batteries and now has the friend summoning app, now you can summon lots of girls to be with Anders-kun."

"And what if I don't go along with this?" I asked. "Hypothetically, of course."

"Oh, silly, hopeless Anders-kun," Grail-kun's voice went from childishly annoying to demonly distorted in the span of a single breath. "_**IF YOU DON'T, I WILL TURN YOU INTO A GIRL AND THROW YOU INTO MARETH WHERE YOU WILL BE TURNED IN TO A DEMON'S BREEDING BITCH FOR IMPS. IS THAT UNDERSTANDABLE?**_"

"I hear you loud and clear," I said as I took my phone and opened it though none of my games were on it, so no FGO for me sadly. But I could clearly see a larger than usual app labeled _Waifu Catalog _portrayed by the letters WC as image.

I opened it and saw that it was divided into various categories based on franchises, alongside a separate R63 option. I scrolled through a list, and saw a lewd picture of each girl, alongside their name and cost.

But I couldn't select any of them as they were grey out.

"Go to Summon, Anders-kun," Grail-kun said as I eyed him. His voice back to its goofy self. I tapped and saw nine girls on the list and how much 'money' I had.

300.

"You have to summon those nine first before you can buy more Anders-kun, you can summon them all at the same time or one at the time. But if you don't call up or capture a new girl at least every two weeks, or else you know what will happen, Anders-kun," Grail-kun threatened me, and I just narrowed my eyes.

"Do you just plan to drown me in girls?" My voice was filled with annoyance

"Of course, how do you think I will get my jollies of silly Anders-kun."

"Aren't you like Omnipotent, why would you-." I tried to speak, but I was cut off by the sadistic ROB.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you Anders, true omnipotence doesn't exist, it is a paradox, I am just powerful enough to do this and get away with, and don't think you're the only one I did this to Ander-kun, I like to channel surf. Now summon and leave. And then you do food, and that stuff will be available here." He tipped his head to the side. "Almost forgot this, here is your Friend Maker." A tentacle shut out from his body and hit my hand, and dark tattoos grew from the spot and up my arm.

And he had just activated the Binder Essence.

And at that, Grail-kun disappeared from my side and took his creepy ass smile with him.

"Better get to it then," I muttered as I decided on who to summon first. All of them, except for one, wouldn't immediately try to kill me if they were summoned while conscious. I could easily deal, but I just didn't want to bother with that. Honestly, I had no idea why I had chosen Es'freaking'death of all people. The girl was a psychopathic Yandere, though, with Binder, that would probably convert into a fanatical loyalty and would do anything to please me.

Yeah, I understood now why I might have picked her.

But I was still struck by indecision I didn't want to summon all of them at once that would just end in disaster.

"Argh fuck it V it is," I said as I pressed the button to call upon the genderbend human half of Vergil.

She disappeared from the screen, and then in a flash of light, she appeared on the grass, and her body looked like it was going to fall apart any second now. She looked like what male V had then they gone after Urizen.

It was starting to crumpling further.

"Oh shit, oh shit," I muttered as I quickly made my way over to her and placed my hand down on her stomach and activated Binder, the tattoos flowed onto her body flowing in between the ones created by her familiars then they weren't in use.

And within seconds, the perks I had bought and Breeder did their magic as they fixed V's body up to the best it could be. It fixed her existence, and now she was genuinely independent from Vergil.

And of course, her figure was enhanced a little bit but not by much just tightening it up and expanding somethings. Though her nipples and cameltoe were now much more highlighted for one to see.

I picked V up, and thanks to my new Reverse Demi-Servant body, it was not straining on my part. I sat her down in one of the chairs by the outdoor table, and sat down in my chair once again.

Now I just had to wait for Mr… No Miss Poetry to wake up.

Hopefully, that was soon as I could feel my stomach growling.

Thankfully I saw her eyes flicker open a minute later.

Xxx

"Argh," A groan left her throat, and V felt her eyes flutter open.

Which shouldn't have been possible? She should be very much dead currently. She had fused with her other half, she knew that. V knew that she had merged with Urizen and become Vergil once more.

The second Son of Sparda.

Yet she was here in this place.

And V knew that she was alive she could very much feel that was the case, and that this was not some sort of afterlife. But strangely enough, she felt better than ever enough, V no longer felt like she was turning into a pile of dust by the second.

It was like she was a complete person and no longer the parts that her previous self had discarded and thrown away. Humanity, emotions, compassion, and any form of weakness, including any feminine aspect of his being. Which was why she was a woman and not a man.

"But how am I alive now?" She asked as she almost entirely returned to a state of consciousness.

"You have me to thank for that," A young voice spoke, and at that V became fully awake, her eyes open and looking straight at a young boy around the age of twelve? She would say. Who was looking straight at her with a smile on his face? Slit crimson eyes seemingly looking through her?

But despite his looks, V had to question the fact that he was a child, for she could feel his power, and his eyes looked like they had experienced a decade extra of life at most.

"That is because I have, I'm twenty-two just so you know," He spoke, and V's eyes became wider.

"Did, you?" She asked.

"No, I didn't read your thoughts; I just well it's more like piercing someone's internal narration," He answered, but V did not quite believe him.

"So, who are you, and how did I get here?" She asked. She wanted answers first and foremost before she did anything drastic. And thankfully, she could still feel Shadow's, Griffon's, and Nightmare's presence they were just asleep at the moment. But they would wake the moment she called on them. What she would do depended on this 'child' before her.

"Well, that V is a concise and complicated story," He spoke her name, but she knew she had not mentioned it unless he had read from her mind. "But first off, my name is Anders, Anders Anderson."

Xxx

"And then we arrive here, you sitting in front of me," I finished my explanation of events that lead to our current situation. Starting with me having introduced myself as Anders, as that was my name. For even if I looked and sounded like Gilgamesh and even gotten a few of his personality traits, going by me doing the piercing of internal dialogue without meaning to do so, it had just come naturally to do so and freak V out a bit.

I was not Gilgamesh.

I was Anders. I could save calling myself Gil for a superhero world use it as my code name. And also doing so was Chuuni as all fuck.

I turned my attention back to V and saw that she was mulling over the information I had given her. And speaking of _her, _she had not once asked why she was a girl. So it was safe to assume that this V had emerged from Vergil as a girl. Which made sense, kinda. As one of the original concepts for DMC, V had V as a girl. Probably a lot more literal splitting of everything Vergil hated about himself had happened in that timeline.

More than it already was.

"So you've become the players of demented god's show? I sympathize with your plight," She said, and I nodded yeah V would know as she was once Vergil, and the part that carried the memories of his time as Nelo Angelo. As Mundus'd little puppet.

"Well, I appreciate the concern, V," I said in response to her sympathies.

"And if you don't keep summoning more women like you did me, you will."

"End up in a world of rape as a girl, probably without any of my newfound abilities," I finished. "But that just seems to concern me, you can do whatever you want from here on out. The portal room is inside the mansion, and you can just leave for the connected world. I am not forcing you to stay," I said going against my own feelings on the matter, for I wanted her to stay I didn't want to be alone here. But now I was actually here; the whole branding thing was actually squicking me out a little bit. But I was sure that was just a temporary feeling, and soon enough, I wouldn't care that the girls I summoned would be made to love me. And I had only really branded V as at the moment that was the only thing I could think of that could save her crumpling body.

Silenced rained for what felt like an eternity to my senses before V responded.

"No, I think I will stay with you for a while, as you were the one who saved my existence. While I knew I would have to return and fuze with Urizen, a part of me. A piece that had come to identify itself as V, wanted to live on. And you Anders you granted that wish. So, I should pay you back for that. So I will be sticking with you for a while at least until I know more."

"Ah, thank you, V. I'm glad to hear that," I responded.

"Though before we go anywhere, I have to ask how is it you know who I am? For I have not mentioned my name at any point during our little talk." Ah, I knew that this would be brought up, but thankfully, I had a good excuse as I now had the powers of the King of Heroes.

"I got a bit of clairvoyance when I got this body, and I took a look at your Universe while you were out. And your name was next to your picture on the summoning app," I said with a slight grin.

_And she is adorable when embarrassed. _I thought as I looked at her reddening face. "Right, of course, it would be. I apologize I am still a little frazzled," V apologized as she tried to kill the blush on her face.

"It is fine… So are you hungry cause I am?" I asked.

"Paradise lost for just a taste of being on top. Yes, I am rather famished," V answered with a smile as she stood up, but quickly stumed a bit as she tried to lean on a cane that wasn't there. "It seems that my weapon wasn't brought along," She said in a somewhat disappointed tone as she looked at her empty hand.

"Give me a second," I said as I held out my hand a golden manifesting out of it, and a second later, a cane landed in it.

And I quickly thew it over to V. "Got a hidden blade inside for cutting, the sheath is for blunt damage. Hard to break and basically indestructible, then demonic energy is channeled through it and can fire in beams. Basically, your old one but even better," I explained.

"Thank you, Anders," She responded with a smile as she leaned on her cane. While her body was healthy now and she didn't need to use it for support anymore, it had been a habit ingrained into her over the few months she had used it.

"Now, let's see if the portal room is usable like Grail-kun promised," I said, but before we removed ourselves from the veranda.

A new voice spoke up. "Yo, V what is happening how are we still alive? And who is the pipsqueak?" Griffon asked as he popped out of her shoulder.

"Just view my memories of the last few minutes," She told the familiar, and the nightmare quickly gained a look of understanding. "Well, thanks, kid, for that, it sucks to be you, but better than being dead because dying is whack yo," He said as he became one of V's tattoos.

"Sorry about that; he has a habit of popping up at the most inopportune times."

"It's fine. Let us just see if we can leave if not, well we might be a bit screwed," I said as we made our way to the portal room/area, and honestly, it reminded me of the portal device from Treasure Planet in terms of design.

"Let's see here access panel, possible worlds just one so far, probably have to summon a few more or accomplish a few goals. Connected to it, meaning that time is synced up, so if we sync up with another one, then we reconnect no time will have passed. Rather useful if I must say so," I muttered as I utilized my clairvoyance and perks to understand the mechanics behind the device. Though most of it had been blacklisted by Grail-kun.

"How do we use it?" V asked as from her position, observing what I was doing with the device.

"The screen here allows us to operate it from here, and to return here, we just… ah, there it is," I said as, from the control panel, I pulled out something that looked like a wireless garage key. Which seemed appropriate.

"Those who desire but do not act breeds pestilence, shall we leave?" She asked, and V was as, melodramatic as ever.

"Well, ladies first," I said as I did a small bow.

"Well, at least you're a gentleman Anders," She shot back as she went through the portal I had opened, and I quickly followed her.

Where we ended up looked like ever single back alley seen in every single movie that featured such a back alley.

At least we didn't pop out in the middle of the.

"Perhaps we should have looked before exiting, yes?" V asked as she pinched her nose as the smell of garbage was somewhat extreme.

"Yeah, let's get out before the stink clings to our clothes," I responded, and we entered exited out to a proper street.

The place definitely looked like New York, but the building right at the end of the street confirmed otherwise.

The Daily Planet.

A small smile actually appeared on my lips at that.

At least it wasn't Worm, for now, I remembered that this one of the three options that I had chosen.

"Anders?" V asked, bringing my attention to her as she adjusted her corset, which brought a few stares, but people mostly ignored her. Probably used to people dressing weirdly

"What is it?"

"I just realized that we lack funds to go eat, do we not?"

…oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. "Let's go an find a pawn shop or," We could figure out how, bullshit Gilgamesh's or rather my luck was now. "No, we won't need it. I think we be fine." I said with a smile as I began walking.

V following asking what I meant by that.

But our walk was quickly interrupted by us passing an electronics-shop which had subtitled news featured on the screen.

Which featured one Tony Stark and his latest escapade as Iron Man.

_Fuck you, Grail-kun. _I cursed as I knew the thing would fuck with me somehow. _Food first, thinking about all the bullshit later. _

Xxx

A/N:

Cyoa's Economy and Essence

**Essences:** Heroic Spirit(Gilgamesh), Bredder, Binding, Summoner.

**Economy:** Starting world DC gives 1200

Home -50

Body, Soul, and Mind -60

9 Pre-selected girls – 2B(-20), V(-100), Zero Two(-100), Maka Albarn(-50), Kushina Uzumaki(-20), Aqua(-500), Korra(-50), Esdeath(-100.), Joker/Akira/Ren(-50)

Points remaining: 300

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	2. Metropolis

"Okay, did you know that there was a competition here to get a free meal?" V asked as we sat at a table in a dinner we had found on a street corner.

"I didn't, it was simply luck," I responded as I took a bite of my burger.

"Sounds like an excuse, but I believe you," V said in kind as she ate her food.

All the while, I sat with my phone as I tried to gather about this _fusion _superhero setting that we had entered. Though the first thing I had done was to see if Brockton Bay was a thing and thankfully, it was not, which meant that this wasn't also a Worm fusion.

I tried searching on the net about all the trivia I knew about the two superhero settings to try and create a timeline and what universes this fusion could be compared too. I kept my clairvoyance to a minimum as I knew there were a lot of beings here who did not appreciate being looked at. Though from what I could gather from all the currently active heroes, this like a mix between DC Animated Series and Earth Mightiest.

Though right now, there wasn't either any Avengers or Justice League. However, the Titans were a thing in Central City but not the large organization that had formed in the show. Which was lead by Nightwing, and Batman looked to be on Tim now. Though strangely enough, Darkseid had not made an appearance on Earth, and so no Superman being brainwashed and made to attack Earth, which meant that cop guy was still alive.

"So Anders, what have you managed to learn about this world?" V asked.

"This is a world of Superhero and Superheroes where the fantastical is real, and legends walk the Earth ranging from low-level forest spirits to Gods of any myth. You could say that this is an Amazing Fantasy," I responded in a narrator's voice, and I rather liked the last part.

"Demons?" She asked.

"Many, but most are stuck in hell or can't really do much without getting summoned or making a deal with another being. But here many surpasses both Mundus and Urizen in threat level. But that is something to be concerned with for later," I told her.

"I see, then do you have a plan for what we should do?" She asked, and I took a sip of my soda. For that was a really good question, there really was no need to get involved. The heroes would handle all the threats as they usually would.

But that would boring, that would be oh so boring. I didn't want to sit on the sidelines, and just everyone else has fun in wanted to be in the middle of the action blasting everyone with Gate of Babylon and tons of other fun toys. I knew that was my Gilgamesh side talking, but I was in a hundred percent agreement. But since this wasn't a standard world that I knew so I didn't know what wrenches to throw in then, and there. But it was similar enough I knew exactly what kind of people to fuck with on both sides of the fusion. Also, I sincerely hoped the Light was a thing here, cause ruining those mongrels ambitions would entertainment enough for a lifetime.

Of course, I needed to so stuff to unlock more worlds to visit and run around in to and derail shit, but this would be our main world of operations. But to do things, I would need to summon the preselected girls, to get access to all the others.

For if I was honest with myself, I had made some bad choices, while they were all people I kinda liked. They were all focused on offense and lacked a great deal of utility with them except for 2B, who could probably hack most stuff.

But still what to do for now? As this was April, shit usually happened around this time in comic books. So we would get to do stuff soon enough, but first…

"First of we should probably try and establish a legal identity along with a base of power, but if you want. You could establish your own Devil May Cry as there is actually not a lot of heroes that deal with magic shit like demons at least here in America," I told her.

V put her hand to her face looking like she was thinking about it. "That sounds like a good idea, despite being an absolute moron most of the time, Dante did have a bright idea regarding that shop his." She put her hand down. "Though what about right now?"

"Honestly, I want to take a walk around Metropolis to get a feel for the place; see the sights…" An idea came to my head. "You know I have and for what we can do until 'shit happens' the portal can only go to where we have been after we've entered a world. So how about a little road trip across the state? And then taking trips to the major sights around the world?"

"…That actually sounds like a novel idea, I think I will join you on that," She responded with a smile on her face.

I was glad V liked the idea. "And we can also bust the heads of any morons we run into," I added, and she replied with a slight smirk. "So, wanna go for a walk?"

"I thought you would never ask," V responded as she stands up, and I followed.

We left the Dinner and bit goodbye to the owner for the 'free meal,' and the two of us went on our merry way.

But it seemed the universe wanted to throw us a curveball as after a few minutes of walking down the Mainstreet of Metropolis after having grabbed a map from a stand we were witness to seeing a massive armored truck crash right into the front doors of the Bank of America: Metropolis scattering the people as they ran away screaming from the scene as men decked in riot gear and carrying heavy riffles left the back of it.

"Well, V, you wanted something now you got it," I said as I pointed at the blatant criminal actions that were taking place in front of us.

"Only if you join me, Anders," V stated as santered towards the bank, and I followed.

"Not like I am needed here, but I provide some cuffs for them, and I am sure Griffon will appreciate roasting some lovely humans," I stated as we walked through the hole where we saw the armored criminals in the middle of robbing the bank like it was GTA V.

"Sure I do kid, you brainless morons do you know that bank robberies while the most common crime gives you the least amount of cash. What a shocking fact, right?" Griffon asked at the same time he unleashed demonic lightning on all the suckers who had thought this was a good idea.

"Does he always?" I asked.

"Sometimes?"

"How does he?"

"He likes to use a computer sometimes and go on the internet."

"Huh? So have the authorities been called?" I asked the civilians who just nodded at me and V, along with Griffon, who was now sitting on her shoulder.

"Great, thank you now time to tie you all up," I said to the twitching criminals on the ground. This was one of the reasons why I had chosen V. As no matter what kind of damage her familiars did to a person, they could never kill them, as they were nightmares. "Though I honestly gotta ask who put you, idiots, up to this?"

"You think someone made them do this?" V asked as she assisted in cuffing them alongside the security guards.

"Because this is Metropolis, if they wanted money, they should have done scams and hacking instead. Because that at least lets you avoid being punked by Superman, and those guns look a little too above market value," I said as I hoisted up one of the rifles that they had carried. "Definitely some kind of energy-based one, this probably a trap to lure in Superman to test it out and see if it hurts him."

"Yeah, I can definitely see that being the case," A male voice spoke, and I turned around to see Superman walking through the whole. "Oh, and thank you for handling them," He said with face and body language that screamed relaxation and kindness.

"H-hmm, you're welcome, sir," I stuttered slightly as pure joy rose in my heart for this was fucking Superman! Who the fuck wouldn't be excited and happy to see this guy in real life. "We just did our civil duty of putting down some mongrels. Isn't that right, mongrels?" I got a series of groans from the cuffed robbers. _I now know why Gil likes saying it, mongrel? Such a pleasant word to pass one's lips. _

"Though shouldn't you be in school?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I responded in a joking tone, and Superman let out a chuckle. Guess go asked that a lot and found it funny. "I might not look like it, but I am twenty-two. I just got into an accident with a youth-potion. And it won't leave my system even if I can overpower it. I just revert back to this," I stated with a tone irritation. And that wasn't a lie Kid-Gil came about via the potion of youth.

"Ah, I hope you manage to get that fixed," He said in a sympathetic tone.

"I hope so to I don't want to grow up again, puberty was bad enough the first time," I responded in a defeated tone. "And don't you even V."

"Don't what Anders?"

"I know what you were going to say in response to that."

"You have no proof."

"You're face says enough."

"Guess you two are friends?" Superman asked as we began to make our way out of the bank, the Man of Steel removing the truck as police rolled up.

"Yeah, we are on a bit of road trip, and made a stop here to see the sights," I answered with a slight shoulder shrug.

"Then, I hope you enjoy your stay."

Uh, Sir, could I ask you something?" I asked.

"Surething... Anders, was it? Yes, you can."

"Could I have your autograph, please?" I asked as I held out a fancy notebook with a pen.

I was in front of freaking Superman, and I was going to get a freaking autograph.

And the Man of Steel just let out a hearty laugh as he picked up the pen.


	3. V Gets Laid

V leaned into the sofa as the tv in front of her played as she tried to relax. Ander leaning up against her shoulder, his small body meant that his head was up against her shoulder. The two of them had returned to his extra-dimensional home. That the god that wanted to be entertained had given to him as a 'gift' to live in. They had spent most of the day wandering around Metropolis as the city was called planning their road trip and him further educating her about the world he was observing with his clairvoyance.

Though thankfully now that they had been to that other world, they now had access to the full capabilities of the very postmodern looking mansion, Anders had made the two of them a decent dinner in the form of a Lasagne.

Now they just relaxed in one of the many fancy living rooms as tv from that world played in front of them, for they could apparently tap into the net and cable of the world the portal was currently connected to if it possessed it.

Right now, they were just watching a random movie, whereas previously they had watched the news and saw them talking about the failed bank robbery and you had been mentioned, but there was no pictures or video of you.

Not that V cared at all if people knew or not she…

"Ah!" She let out a surprised moan of pleasure, and her head looked down to see that her corset had been pushed down, freeing her breasts from their confines. Her large orbs standing perked on her chest even without her clothes pushing them up.

"Ah!" She moaned again, and the reason for that was that Anders was currently in the middle of sucking on her left tit, while his right hand was playing with her right nipple. Tweaking and pulling on it, while his mouth did the same with her left one. Though it was making her inner core heat up.

V was about to Anders to stop, but she stayed for why should she? He had saved her life and been a rather pleasant individual to hang out with throughout the day. So didn't he deserve to be rewarded for his kindness?

If so and all that he wanted was to play with her body, she saw no reason to not let him continue his ministrations. As it was rather pleasurable for V as well.

And this was a somewhat alien sensation for her, as she had no real time to explore this body of hers since Urizen had rid himself of her.

_But perhaps this was the time? _She thought to herself as her hand went down to her covered mound. Her hand begun to caress her wet pussy, her liquids were sopping through the cloth that prevented her vagina from being exposed to the air.

V quickly moved the cloth to the side, exposing her, her cunt to the air, and plunged her fingers into her soaked vaginal folds. She moaned as she masturbated properly for the first time, her fingers plunging in and out rapidly.

While Anders continued to maul her tits now, sucking on both of them.

And it seemed that both of them were not much for talking during… Sexy times? Yes, V was going to go with sexy times.

Her mind was a little uncomfortable doing it with someone who looked so young, but the fact that Anders was twenty-two and the way he was sucking on her tits definitely helped her forget about her thoughts as V could feel a build-up in her nethers.

And his erect member pressing up against her stomach also assisted as it felt rather big.

But before V could achieve release, Anders stopped sucking her breasts, he left the couch and went between her legs spreading them apart so that he gained access to her virgin honeypot.

Anders stared into her eyes, he did not speak, but V knew what he was asking for, he wanted to fuck her. He wanted to plunge his man meat straight into her sopping cunt.

V spread her legs even further apart as she nodded while chewing on a finger, she could feel her entire body pulse with arousal her face was probably a red mess.

V wanted this, they both wanted this.

Anders gave her a grin and saw him free his dick from his pants and laid it across her lips but not penetrating it.

_It is going to split in half? _V thought as she truly took in the member that Anders possessed it was way to oversized for his small body, it would belong more accurately on a horse than a human.

But it was so hot, she could feel the heat the dick was exuding as Anders grinded it up against her labia, the cockhead hitting her sensitive button eliciting moar moans from her throat.

But then without any preparation and hesitation, Anders had in one move showed his entire length into her inner sanctuary all the way to the hilt of his crotch.

V let out a silent scream became aware the bulge Ander's cock had created in her stomach as it had entered her womb. Her cunt clenched over and over again around Ander's fat member.

Her body was almost convulsing as orgasm after orgasm rippled through her body in quick succession. V looked at the bulge in her stomach, but her eyes went wide as it began to grow, expanding even further, swelling, swelling with cum.

Anders was cumming straight into her womb, she could feel her womb being overfilled over and over again.

"Ah, yes, Anders, fuck me fill me!" The words left V's mouth as she saw her stomach approach what most women had at the end term for most pregnancies. Yet, she could feel that a great deal of Ander's thick cum had leaked around his cock and out of her pussy. And she also still shocked over the fact that Anders had managed to produce this rather ridiculous amount of cum in a singular orgasm.

And there was also the fact that she was sure the human body wasn't supposed to find womb penetration and this leveling of expansion pleasurable. Her rationality explained as Anders having modified her bod a bit, then he healed her, along with giving her slightly larger assets.

Not that V cared about that. How could she when her brain was practically melting through her ears, as Anders didn't stop.

His erection did not soften not it was still rock hard within pussy as he actually began to thrust and have proper sex with her, which almost caused her to blank out as her cunt was oh so sensitive now, and the fact she could feel all the cum packed into her womb swish around in her expanded birthing chamber but then he came again her stomach swelled again.

And that continued into the night of Anders repeatedly cumming over and over again. Making her womb overflow even as much of it escaped and created a sea of cum around them.

Though all came to an end, then finally, after they had fallen to the floor and had ridden even more orgasms out of his big fat cock, which had made V's belly look like she had swallowed an entire person.

The entire scene had looked like something that only occurred in absurd pornos.

But now, though, after it was done. V felt entirely content as she hugged Anders sleeping form to her swollen one. His balls were finally empty, and his dick had eventually left the confines of her cunt, which now slowly let out thick globs of cum that joined what they were laying in.

"Definitely no reason to leave now, definitely wouldn't mind doing this over and over again, and now I regret not having taken this female body for a ride earlier," V muttered as she felt her eyes grow heavy, she had spent a lot of energy cumming so many times in a row.

V caressed Ander's sleeping face one she found very adorable, and honestly with her current emotions through her body and mind. She was feeling like she was falling in love with him.

Not like that sounded like a bad thing.


	4. The Wildcard Arrives

I certainly hadn't expected last night to go the way it had, but not that I was complaining, but it had really gone out of hand and ended in some Lewd Virus bullshit in terms of the amount of cum my Breeder enhanced balls had packed into her womb.

And it seemed to have loosened V up mentally as I had woken up to her sucking me off and draining my almost empty balls of one last load. But one that still surpassed hundred of men size as she sucked it out like a vacuum cleaner.

Which lead us to our current situation of sitting once again in the large kitchen eating breakfast and looking at each other awkwardly as V sipped at her coffee, and I just ate my toast.

"…" The sounds of food being chewed filled the kitchen as we just stayed silent.

"So, what do you plan to do today, Anders?" V asked.

"I'm going to try and set up some legal identities for us in that world, though for that, I'm probably going to have to summon a new girl that can hack, and one more," I explained.

"That sounds like a rather good idea," V responded.

"You're not going to object?" I asked.

"You explained it well enough yesterday, if you don't you will be punished. And if they are anything like me, you probably save from sort of death and or bad situation."

"Well, so about last night and this morning, are you?"

"It is fine Anders, was little surprised by you starting to suck on my breasts, and I definitely wouldn't mind another rump in the hay tonight as they say," V said in a sultry tone of voice as she slightly molested one of her breasts, though thankfully milk didn't leak from her tit.

Yet.

As I was pretty sure that I had forgotten to turn my fertility off last night… yeah, I had, doing it now. So there is a 99.99% chance that V is currently pregnant.

But still. "V, are you okay? You seem a lot hornier than yesterday."

My words seemingly knocked her out of what she was doing. "Sorry," She said as she removed her hand from her breasts, leaving her nipple fully erect underneath that corset of hers. "last night, it was as if a switch was flipped inside my head, and I fully embraced this female body of mine." Her voice was one of contentment.

"Well, V, if you felt like that, you could just have asked me and I would-wah!" And Griffon was immediately silenced the second that he popped up.

"If you so say so, and feel that way," I responded as I wanted my girls to be happy and live the best lives… My girls? Yes, they were my girls; they belonged to me, and therefore they deserved the best.

"So, the device you use may I actually see it?" V requested, and I saw no reason to deny her as it was not like she could actually use it. She swiped for a few seconds and then came to a stop. "I see that Dante and Vergil are here as well, though they are women."

"Yeah, they probably alternate universe version and won't be the same ones you know. But I won't summon them if you don't want me too," I stated.

"Despite my issues with both, they are strong. And so if you have a need, do not hesitate to summon them. Though who are you summoning now? You said something about hacking?"

"That would be 2B. She is an android, and so hopefully, she should be able to hack the technology of this era rather easily. And the other one has a power I hope works in this world as it would be a useful asset to our new hero careers," A laughed a bit at the last part, I had never seen myself in that position, but here I was.

"Then shall we do it? I would like to watch it," V said as she handed me back my phone.

"Let's get to it then," I said as I went to the summon tab.

Xxx

"Eat shit you damn cup," Jokers middle finger was pointed at the collapsing form of Yaldabaoth after she had just filled his head with Bullet made from the Deadly Sins that he had used to kill her friends.

Her comrades.

Her fellow thieves.

Joker, no Akira wanted to cry and mourn her friends, but no tears left her eyes.

_For should I? I'm going to be joining them soon. _Akira thought as she collapsed onto the platform that had been their footing for the battle, which now was slowly disintegrating due to Yaldy being dead.

Akira clutched the whole in her stomach as she laid among the bodies of her friends. "Anyway, thanks for the one-up Mishima, you might have been utterly annoying, but you came through, you came through so damn hard." She thanked the Phan-boy that had assisted them in their thievery.

And Akira began to thank every single one of her friends and partners that had made this kill possible, though it had come at the death of the Phantom Thieves of Heart.

Akira coughed, and she felt blood splatter out of her mouth, and her vision was starting to get even darker. "Guess this is it, well it was a good run, we took you down with Yaldabaoth. I say this is our win."

Akira closed her eyes, and she felt herself falling.

And then she stopped falling and she also no longer felt pain.

_The fuck?_ Akira thought as she tried to figure out what was happening.

And was she hearing voices?

"It seems that I was correct in my theory."

"You were, though I wish you weren't, cause we almost lost her."

Two voices to people were speaking a male and a female.

Akira opened her eyes, and for a single second, she hoped to see the velvet colors of the Velvet Room.

But instead, she saw fluorescent lights hanging from a white ceiling.

"Ah, Anders, it seems that our friend in misfortune has awoken," The female voice said, and Akira slowly began to sit up to figure out what the hell was going on here.

And in front of her, the Phantom Thief saw an adult woman dressed in rather provocative clothes that clung tightly to that bodacious body of hers. And the skin that was exposed, which was practically all of it, was covered in tattoos.

And next to her stood a child with golden hair, and also had piercing crimson eyes that contained slit pupils.

That definitely didn't seem normal at all.

"Who are you? Where am I? And how did I get here?" Akira asked the three usual questions one would in a situation such as this as she tried to gather her strength.

But she was totally exhausted from the Sinfull Shell, and seemingly having her injuries healed.

"Well Joker," He knew her codename how the hell did he know her code name, was he a part of the conspiracy, had Akechi talked others beside Shido? Hundred of questions went through Akira's mind. "You're inside my house currently, I saved your life, my name is Anders, and this is V," The one named Anders said as he pointed to the dark-haired woman. "And she is going to give you the down rep, while I go and check with the Toaster," Anders said as he started to leave the room they were in…

Akira just noticed that she was lying on a bed, but she was still wearing her Shujin Uniform. So she was very much no longer inside of the Metaverse.

"Now then, Joker, let me explain the situation that you and I are currently in," V said as she took a seat at the edge of her bed.

And as she did, almost wished that she was dead as was now under the watch full eyes of another Jackass god, but she couldn't help but feel gratefulness towards Anders for saving her life.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	5. 2B a Degenerate

_How long has it been? Years? Decades? Centuries? _Thought the YoRHa Android unit known as 2B, as she laid among the rubble of a destroyed building.

2B did not know as she had long since lost all sense of internal time, unable to even keep a log due to the extent of the damage her chassis had suffered.

The memory of how it happened was still clear in her mind after all this time. It should have gone down like normal. 9S had discovered the truth like he usually had, and she would commit to her true mission of eliminating him then he did.

But this time, this time it had gone wrong, she still didn't quite know how he had accomplished it. But 9S had beaten her, and damaged her to the point where she couldn't even self-destruct to end her current existence. So she had been left to rust, to watch the world from her downed perspective until she finally ran out of power and shut down.

How long ago 2B did not know, but she knew that at this moment, a new instance of her was probably running around and a new one of 9S after the previous one had been eliminated. And so their cycle of destruction would continue until the end of the universe.

And so 2B continued to lay there. The cycle of day and night passing by in an endless rhythm of up and down.

But finally, after what had been an eternity, she saw it, the holographic message forcing its way onto her vision.

It told her that she was running out of energy and soon would shutdown.

If she was able to 2B would have smiled, as she now knew this hellish existence would soon come to an end.

But as she waited for her end.

2B could not help but think of her creators, not YoRHa, but the creators of the first Androids.

Humanity.

Those that they had been created to serve, but were not dead. They were their Gods, their lords, and masters, but they were gone now, leaving them all alone.

And here in her final moments, 2B began to wonder how life would have been like if humanity was still alive? Would she even have been created? Would she be serving them dutifully? Would her true Master praise her for a job well done?

Would they love her?

That thought froze 2B slightly, and she could she would smile for that thought sounded like a very pleasant dream.

2B saw that the countdown was about to hit zero.

Yes, a good dream indeed.

3…

2…

1…

Would they be proud of all of them?

0…

_All systems shutting down. _

…

…

…

_Commencing reboot._

What?

_All systems online._

Why?

_Power is at error, error, error…. power is at 100%_

How?

_Unable to connect to the YoRHa network…_

At that 2B was fully awake or as awake as an Android could be, her eyes were wide open, though no one would be able to see so due what covered them.

And then she sat up and act that should not have been possible with her destroyed body, a thought that her scans disagreed with as it showed her that her chassis was completely undamaged.

2B's processors were overclocking as she tried to figure out what had happened to her.

Had she finally been found and repaired by the resistance? That seemed like the most apparent explanation, but facts contradicted that theory as her limbs did not register as replacements, they registered as her own like she had just regenerated new metal and synthetics flesh to cover it, like some animals would.

And there was also the room she found herself within; it matched with pictures that were in her archive of what humanity used to sleep in. But nothing like it should exist anymore.

Thousands of questions raised through 2B's mind, but it all came to a halt as the door to the room she was in opened up and in stepped a… child?

Her mind immediately suggested that he was an android, but that made no sense as they did not make child androids.

And then was she heard it.

The quiet beating of a heart, she sometimes listened to that then trying to relax. But this time. It was not coming from an audio file, but from the boy standing in front of the bed.

"Ah, I see that you're already awake, how are you 2B?" He asked, stating her designation. And to be could tell that his voice had been produced by vocal cords.

All this meant that… _No, no, not possible they are all supposed to be dead? How could a human be standing here? _2B thought as her visor went through different kinds of vision to confirm that fact, from inferred to x-ray.

But all of that just cemented the truth that a human child stood before her. No, not a child, her spiritual vision had confirmed an older soul within the young-looking body; she thought that he was a success of that old program, but she couldn't detect any of the two kinds of Maso from him. Though he did possess some kind of energy that flowed through his body.

"You, you're a human? How? How is it possible that you're alive?" She asked with shock in her tone.

"I am a human 2B, my name is Anders," Anders his name was, she knew his name. And for some reason 2B felt delight at that, it was like old programs and functions that had laid dormant suddenly became active. "But, I am not of the humanity you know of."

At that, 2B became confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I explain if you let me, it might sound farfetched though everything I will say is nothing but the truth," At that the boy began to tell his story of how he seemingly died and got brought back to life by a malicious god that wanted to be entertained by his new life via the powers he had been given, one being the ability to summon women, which was what had happened to her.

And 2B believed him, for he was human and therefore she trusted his words. Even if he was lying, she would believe his words. But he was not lying, Anders's words were sincere and honest. And as he talked, 2B has also begun to shifting around protocols and assigning Anders with administrative access over and assigning him as the highest authority. "So, right now, we will be working towards helping humans in various worlds from those that wish to do them harm, which for the most part, is going to be other humans. Are you willing to assist us, 2B?" He asked.

And before she even had time to think about it. 2B was on the ground kneeling in front of Anders, declaring her wow to serve her new Lord and Master.

Xxx

"For the Glory of Mankind, this unit shall follow you until all functions have ceased, Sir!" 2B declared as she knelt before me. And I could tell that the Brand barely had to work to make her utterly fanatically loyal to me. Honestly, I had been bit shock, then her wrecked, molded, and de-limped body appeared alongside Jokers bleeding one. I had no idea what had happened in her timeline, for that undoubtedly was not damage she had suffered at the hands of A2. But thankfully, the Brand had restored and healed their bodies to perfect condition. Though it seemed like 2B had not noticed the 'slight' increase in breast size or choose not as she realized it and just accepted it as long as it was I who had done it.

"Very well 2B I accept your vow, now come along 2B you need to meet the others," I said as I turned around and exited the room. "And on the record, this room is yours now to as you please with," I added.

"Thank you, Sir, I shall accept this gift of yours," She responded and followed me to the largest living room where V and Joker were waiting for us.

"So I take it that V has explained the situation to you, Joker?" I asked.

"She did and Anders the name is Akira, I think you're allowed to call me that for saving my life, even if it was an unconventional way."

"Well, I am glad that you're glad. So has V also mentioned the whole dimension of traveling and superhero stuff?"

"She has, and I would like to join your group for, for I still want to be able to do good."

"Well welcome aboard Akira," Well, that was certainly easy, but considering what she had just gone through, for while I couldn't see exactly the reason I could tell that her soul and mind had just undergone massive trauma, and only the look she had in her eyes. And with the power, I could sense from meant that while she had killed Yaldabaoth, her friends had perished in the act. "Though before you ask all your powers should hopefully work while in the real world now, even the Metaverse Navigation App, hopefully for one, my plans rely on that being a thing."

"Oh right, you have that clairvoyance stuff, so Anders I gotta ask, are you really?"

"Yes, I am twenty-two. Thank you very much for asking, freaking Grail-kun. Also, Akira, this is 2B. 2B this Akira, one of your new team members.

"Hey," The Persona user greeted.

Though 2B just retook a knee. "It is an honor to meet you, ma'am," The YoRHa android said with reverence in her tone as she encountered another living human.

"Uh?" Akira's eyes shifted towards me as she looked at the kneeling android.

"Ask, her for the details later, but she is an Android created by another humanity and they fanatical loyal to any human."

"Okay, I would say that sounds like bullshit, but I believe cause I don't have that privilege anymore after all that I've gone through this past year," Akira said in a saddened tone, as most likely she just got a few flashbacks of her friends.

"So… Boss now that you summoned us. What are we going to do."

"Well, I discussed it with V earlier but we're planning a little road trip across the USA and the world, to expand the range of the portal manifestation in this universe so that we can go to other places quickly. Though before that, 2B how capable are you with hacking?"

"I do not have all the programs that a Scanner does, but it is suitable for 21st technology," Which probably translated from humble speak to utterly dominating.

"Great for the first thing we're going to need is Id's on the Earth we're going to be spending most of our time on. So 2B and you too V you need to come up with proper 'civilian' names to use for them." I said with a smile as I saw V give me a grumpy smile.

"Should be easily doable, Sir, I just need to find a connection to the nearest network," 2B stated.

"Great, and thankfully we should have a connection to the internet of our Earth-Prime here due to the still held connection," I stated with a smile. _Oh yeah, it's all coming together. _I thought.

xxx

The rest of the day had passed quickly enough with us just spending it in the mansion talking to each other and just getting to know each other better now that we would be working together. Which I was sure also raised whatever Confidant I had formed with Akira, for while 2B would strip the moment I asked, I wanted to take a little bit of time with Akira before _smashing _her. For while I really wanted to make, there was a certain delightful feeling at the thought of her coming to me to be fucked.

Which depending on how fast Binder worked would probably be a few days from now, cause right now I could 'see' the Phantom Thief masturbating to sound of me fucking V, as the demon slayer had joined me in my bed like she had promised.

Which was a rather good thing as it allowed me to take care of the developing fetus in her womb, for I had very much knocked her up yesterday, and thanks to the Breeder Essence in me, and the copy of it in her the gestation period was much, much faster? And she would normally give birth within a month due to that.

No, I wasn't going to kill it, but wasn't going to give birth to an entirely newborn mind, no I was going to take full advantage of Summoner. For it could summon Servants thought in a much more limited fashion than the Catalog as with Summoner, they would only appear for a singular battle like Chaldea Shadow Servants. That was unless I bound them to something, but that something had to be an empty vessel, and thankfully I had a fetus here who had yet to grow a proper soul ready to filled by Servant's Saint Graph and be somewhat incarnated as my daughter.

And it was a daughter for it seemed that Grail-kun had ensured whatever my dick sired was going to be a girl.

Because of incest fetish.

I activated Summoner and manifested the best daughter within the fetus. And now Jack would soon be reborn into this world. Allowing me to bypass the Catalog to get Servants under my command.

And I did mean soon, as I pulled out a bottle of Oviposition Elixer from the Gate, which I then had the sexed out V drink making her stomach instantly swell as her pregnancy progressed from about three weeks to 5 months.

Yeah, she would end up giving birth in the morning.

So, for now, I would enjoy banging her pregnant pussy and giving Jack her first taste of cum… I was a filthy fucking degenerate, wasn't I?


	6. First Child

_Beatrice/V_

"Hmm," V moaned, or would it be Beatrice now? As she awoke, still feeling a sore but pleasant sensation from her nether region from last night's fuck session with Anders. Where he once again had bloated her up again.

_And how much did he pump into me last night? _As she saw that her stomach was still large and round. Beatrice's hand reached out to her stomach, and as she was about to begin squeezing out what she believed to be cum.

Beatrice instead felt a kick, a kicking from the inside of her stomach.

Which could only mean one single thing?

Was not a cum swollen stomach, but a pregnant belly. "I'm pregnant?" V muttered to herself in slight disbelief over what she was seeing and experiencing as she felt another kick from the child she was apparently carrying.

And the question was, how? Ah, well, she knew _how _and she almost kinda expected she would become pregnant due to the unprotected sex she had with Anders how much he came. But rather how the fuck had she gone flat to seemingly nine-months in the span of a single night.

Then a single memory of last night returned where she saw Anders making her drink something and then seeing her stomach swell pleasurably. _Did he give me something that accelerated my pregnancy? _Beatrice thought as she sat up, and a pleasurable shock went through her body, as her breasts slapped against her pregnant stomach.

And speaking of her breasts, they were definitely a cup size or two larger now, and they also felt incredibly bloated, and Beatrice had to guess with milk as she could see a white liquid drop from her nipples.

She moved her hand from her stomach to her right breast and gave it a slight squeeze, resulting in her milk spraying from her tit.

Urgh her breasts were so full, Beatrice could tell that she needed some sort of relief from the full feeling her breasts gave.

"Well, someone is enjoying themselves?" Asked Ander's voice, which contained it's usually smug tone, then he wasn't being apologetic.

"And whose fault is that?" She asked as she removed her hand to give the adult locked in a child's body a non-serious glare.

"Okay, I give you that. But I have turned my fertility off so that after you give birth to the one currently baking, you won't have another one until you want it," Ander informed her.

"That's great, but how did I go from flat to this in a night, I remember me drinking something? Was it like a potion?" Beatrice asked as she felt another kick from her baby. And wasn't that a weird thought? She, she was going to have a child. A child created between her and Anders.

"Well, thanks to Grail-kun giving me a power called, which is the source my superb sexual proves," Anders stated as he patted his soft member, making her flush. "Which also reduces pregnancies down to one month, but you running around with a preggo belly for an entire month would severely inhibit you, so I gave you potion that accelerated it even more so that you would pop right around now."

Beatrice didn't even have time to process what he had just said when she felt it.

He water had just broken, and she was moaning because of it as she collapsed back onto the bed, as instead of pain. A supernatural pleasure spread throughout her body as she gave birth, and again this was totally Anders's fault.

Though as Beatrice saw her belly deflate and seemingly return to normal, she kinda wanted to experience it again. Though those thoughts were quickly interrupted as a moan left her throat as someone clasped a pair of lips around her right breast and began to _suck_. Her baby was drinking her milk.

Xxx

_Anders/Gil_

_Did Grail-kun take the nerfed power of the other Essences and but them into Breeder? _I asked myself as I watched baby Jack suckle on V's milky tit. _Or should I call her Beatrice now_? As Beatrice Sinnon Sparda was her legal name now, and a proper name now compared to V though, it could probably stay as a codename. Like with 2B or rather Bell Heloise now as was the android's proper name now after having chosen it.

_Brain get back on track. _For she hadn't been baby Jack for very long as after starting drinking V's milk, her body began to grow into her proper Servant form of a girl about eleven years of age or so. Well, in height as her body was closer to a teen's physique, especially those hips of hers.

And from my current position, I got the perfect view of Jack's magnificent behind. Her bubbly ass looked oh so squishable. And her pussy looked beyond tight from this point of view. Though indulging in that ass would have to wait for later. And Breeder had seemingly somehow also made it a very bloodless birth, with the only fluid clinging to Jack's body being V's pussy juices and the cum I had shot into V's womb.

"So, Jack, do you like your mother's milk?" I asked as I moved to the side of the reborn serial killer.

"Uhuh," The girl said as she removed her mouth from V's breast milk leaking from the summoner's nipple. Though she only moaned as the birth of Jack was still dazing her. "Mommy's milk is tasty, daddy," She responded as she licked some milk from her lips. "But to us, your milk is just as tasty," She added as she scooped some cum of her body and swallowed it. Letting out a small moan after the fact.

_What a naughty girl. _Though it definitely seemed like the whole incarnation thing had happened correctly, though, just to confirm. "Jack, do you remember stuff?"

"We, do daddy, we remember the cold ally and us trying to find mommy, trying to return, falling asleep, and not waking up. We also remember other stuff, but that isn't important we have a good mommy now we came from now and a daddy that we belong to," She said as she patted her belly where I noticed a womb tattoo. And then I focused I could feel a connection with Jack. _Did she get branded the second I incarnated her_? I asked myself, but my thoughts were halted as V began to speak.

"So, who are you?" She asked her eyes on Jack.

"We are Jack, mommy," The naked loli sat as she sat upon the stomach she had just been inside of.

V's head immediately turned towards me." Okay, you really have a lot to explain here." She quietly simply stated.

"I will, though, how about we do it in the bath, all three of us need to get cleaned don't we?" I asked my lips, turning up into a grin.

"Yay, bath! We want it with lots of that bubble stuff!" Jack yelled as she rolled off V's stomach and off the bed. Continuing out of the bedroom, her naked ass jiggling as she ran.

"Well, you heard our daughter," I said, and that seemed to ground V.

"Daughter, yeah, she is, isn't she? The situation is still setting itself in here," V responded as she pointed a finger at her head. "And If I was any fresher, I would throw some lines at you for this little stunt of yours."

"And I would have enjoyed it as they would have been spoken by your maiden voice."

"Urgh, stuff the lovey-dovey stuff Anders."

"Fine. Anyway, I didn't get a concrete answer from you yesterday? Do you want me too keep referring to you as V, or do you want to be addressed as Beatrice or Sinnon? 2B has changed over to Bell." I asked so that I would know which to address her with.

"Beatrice."

"Mommy, Daddy, where is the bathroom, and are you coming?" Jack asked as the loli stuck her head back inside the bedroom.

"We're coming now, Jack," V- no, it was Beatrice responded. "I still want an explanation?"

"Don't worry, you get an explanation."

Xxx

_2B/Bell_

Bell, whose primary designation was now changed to secondary designation 2B, sat at the dining table within the kitchen of the Master's home. She was in the middle of finishing up the physical forms of their forged legal documents. So that they would be ready to be used for the 'road trip' that the Master wished to undertake, starting today. All the while, she was downloading various information through this world's communication network. The worldwide web.

So that she could prepare for any encounter that they might face during this exploration of this world's USA. Bell, was genuinely fascinated by the world that her Master's home was connected to as while it was similar to what her own had been all those millennia ago, it was also very different. Aliens were here in the form of Superman, but he was an ally of humanity. And so her systems did not register the Kryptonian as an enemy while several human 'supervillains' did. Though she would only act based on her Master's order. She would only be acting on her own when circumstances were dire enough or within given parameters.

And thankfully, there were no signs of WCS, anywhere on the planet.

And while she was doing that. Bell was also downloading various information and instruction in better to serve her Master. To better serve Andy. The human that had given her a new purpose in life after her past one had proven to be a… Bell did not know a word for it, that could describe the negative it had been. But Bell knew she would never be able to payback Anders for rescuing her from the hell that 9S had accidentally left her in for Centuries. And it had been centuries having confirmed it via her Black Box. And so Bell would be the best Servant/maid/slave that he could ever have. She would pay him back in any way, especially with her body. And most certainly the sexual way as then he repaired Bell he had gifted her function mammary glands, and womb capable of reproducing. Bell felt an absolute delight at the thought of one day being able to birth a human. How many androids would try to kill themselves to obtain such a privilege?

Many she realized.

"Then, are those two going to wake up?" Grumbled Misstress Akira as she stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for all of them. While she didn't need them, her systems could convert calories into usable materials to fix surface damage. "Hopefully they aren't going to fuck the morning away, didn't he say he wanted to start the day early?" She asked.

"They are coming now, Maam," Bell responded to her Misstress' question as he scanners picked up them leaving the bathroom. Though she did not mention the child that Misstress Beatrice had just born was with the two. Though Bell did feel a slight twinge of jealousy towards Misstress Beatrice of receiving the honor of carrying Master Anders's first child.

But she quickly silenced it as it was unbecoming of a servant such as her.

"Though that seems really good," A young girl's voice spoke, and Bell turned her head towards the sound of the girl. And saw on the kitchen counter a young girl dressed in a white dress, her hair a silver color and eyes piercing green, with a scar running down her cheek.

_How had she gotten that_? Bell thought, but her various visions told her that she was seemingly born with it. And it was here that Bell wished that her Pod has joined her as its scanning capability was much better than hers. But thankfully, she had the plans for one in her black box, and so she could create one, when she had time.

"Huh, didn't think Anders would summon another one so soon. I thought he would space us out more… God, that is still a weird thing to think about," Misstress Akira stated. "So, what is your name?"

"Our name is Jack," Misstress Jack responded as she took a bite of an able.

And that was then Master, and Misstress Beatrice entered the kitchen. "No, Akira, I didn't summon. She is actually mine and Beatrice's daughter," He explained to Misstress Akira.

"Ah, okay," She responded as she poured some coffee into a cup as she placed the kettle back down a loud exclamation erupted from her throat. "WHAT!?"

Xxx

A/N: UPDATE/ANNOUNCEMENT!:

I made a little bit of change to my posting policy. So since I don't get a lot of Commissions, I feel like those that have pledged to my P a treon they don't their money worth. So I have decided that all non-commissioned snippets. That being either a One-Shot or a story chapter will be first be posted to where it will be viewable for those that have pledged for three days. (As I feel like that is the maximum number of days I can do this before it feels scummy) Before it gets posted to their respective thread or here. And from the beginning of April, you will be able to vote for which story you will like to see updated next.

The First snippet: Conquest of a Mad Galaxy[Waifu Catalog/Warhammer 40K Multicross] Chapter has been posted to P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking which you can read for 1 Dollar.

That is all. Though in-between story chapters Trickster In Chaldea will be updated a Persona 5/FGO Quest that I run on QQ. Hopefully

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	7. First Heist Begins

_Anders/Gil_

"So let me get this straight you accidentally knocked V- Beatrice up like yesterday with the apparent hentai powers you got in addition to your other ones results in accelerated birthing and growth. Which you then accelerated further with a potion so that she gave birth within a day, and she grew to be like twelve within minutes. In addition to the fact that before a soul developed within the fetus. You summoned and anchored up a copy of Jack the Ripper's ascended soul to inhabit it, which is her." Akira finished her little summary pointing at Jack, who was in the middle of sipping on a juice box as her legs swayed back and forth as she sat on one of the bar chairs in the kitchen.

"That is what they called us; we didn't have a name, so we took it," She answered, which resulted in awing a bit at her cute sadness. While Beatrice took and patted her daughter's head in response. I was glad to see that they were developing a bond, as had assisted in creating Jack's current body. While appearance-wise, she would inherit none o our looks due to Soul bullshit. If one took a blood test of her and compared it to ours, we would register as her parents.

"Yeah, that basically sums it up, Akira," I responded, which just resulted in the Phantom Thief letting out a sigh as she leaned back against her chair.

"Well, at the very least, I won't stop being surrounded by weirdos even if two out of three are perverts," Akira said playfully.

"If sir is a pervert, are you not one yourself Ma'am as I am a hundred percent sure that I heard you masturbate to their lovemaking last? Or did I not hear you moan sir's name?" Bell asked, and I breathed an internal sigh of relief as whatever had happened to her had not destroyed the slight play and blunt personality she had beneath her general stoicism.

Though her words did cause Akira to blush up a storm. "Shut, that's because you two were so freaking loud, you two donkeys going at it!" She shouted in response.

Which caused Beatrice to blush, while I just tried to keep myself from laughing.

"Anyway, Anders, Bossman, what is the plan exactly? I know it's a trip around the US, sweet ride by the way. But where is the first stop?" Akira asked.

"Our first stop is going to be Gotham City, a shit hole of a place in New Jersey. There we have two objectives to test out if a Change of Heart can be accomplished as there is a particular villain there, that needs to be taken down."

"You mean the one known as the Joker, Sir?" Bell asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, and doing that will allow Akira to use her Thief name publicly." My statement caused the said mentioned thief to blink at me.

"You're doing it for me?"

"Yeah, while from a chronological perspective, he might have had it longer. He does not deserve the name that belongs to a true Trickster." My words caused Akira to blush. "And there is also the fact he is a mass serial murder."

"So, what is the second objective?" Beatrice asked while she was giving Jack the pony with her leg. The loli laughing and giggling as she was bounced up and down.

"The second is too uncurse the fucking place, and seal the open Hellmouth the city is on top of," I answered. And I just heard a loud groan coming from the demon hunter. "Yeah, we're going to have fun with that."

"Well, at the very least, Sir, it will not be a boring trip," Bell added.

"Yeah, you're right about that, Bell, also thanks for the Breakfast Akira, the first time I've had curry in the morning or even curry at all, but it was fucking delicious, Soji- sorry I shouldn't bring him up," I quickly apologized.

"It's okay, Anders. It's not like he died, I just let the only person he cared about to her death… sorry I'm still processing what happened. But thank you for the compliment, I just hope that one day I can get his."

"Hopefully, now has everyone back what they need? While we can return here with the press of a button. It would kinda defeat the purpose of a road trip if we just went back here every night. And would waste the time we spent yesterday preparing the Van," I stated.

"I think we just need clothes for Jack here, and then we can go," Beatrice said as Jack now hung from her back.

"I don't want any pants, mommy."

"I think you should have at least one pair with you, Jack?" She suggested, which was then vehemently denied by my large assed daughter.

"No, I don't wanna."

The argument between the two of them continued for a bit ending in Jack's deceive victory as she pointed out that Beatrice wasn't wearing pans with her corset and so she shouldn't either.

After that, the last things were taken from the mansion. And into the double-decker auto camper bus that was going to be our mobile home and base.

"Also, Bell is the one going to be driving, while you two do have driver licenses you do not have any actual formal education regarding the rules of the road," I said to Beatrice and Akira with the Phantom Thief responding.

"That is fair, enough the only thing in Mementos were Shadows, and I rammed every single one of them," Akira's hand sheepishly pulled at her hair. "But a road trip, huh, I actually kinda wanted to do one with the others, though ours would be Japan only. Anders, you said that you summoned us via the app given to you by the Grail. So I want to ask now. Are the others?"

"All your female friends are on the list of buyable 'waifus.' Though Ryuji and Yusuke are, not even in the R63 section, Akechi is, though, but I don't think you want to see him or her right now even if I could?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would probably end up killing Akechi if he showed, and here I forgot that the timeline you saw had me as a boy, wonder how that went down?"

"Yours would have gone the same path, if it hadn't been for the contrived bullshit, you went through right at the end." And I wondered if Grail-kun had something to with that Bad End occurring for this Akira. "The biggest difference would have been no date option with the two morons." And at that, Akira blushed. Oh, did she have thoughts like that about them, or was she. I took a deeper peak.

_Well, she isn't a virgin. _I thought. "But I guess you want to ask me if I could summon them?"

"Yeah, they were my friends, my first true friends that didnøt jump ship the second the rumors went flying. They came when they did," Akira spoke with a nostalgic tone.

"From what I saw, they were good people, so I wouldn't have an objection to that," I said, for I really didn't for that was a part of my plan to have the Phantom Thieves running around and stealing the corrupted desires of criminals. And here there were no Yaldabaoth to ruin the act, and no prison they could be thrown back into. "No, let's get inside, everyone."

"We heard you, Anders," Most of them responded while Jack responded with a 'Daddy,'which warmed my heart.

Xxx

_Akira/Joker. _

Akira groaned herself awake from her bed as she awoke from her midday nap.

And she seemed to have awakened at the perfect time as they were now driving by large gothic looing buildings, which definitely fit a place called Gotham City.

"Glad to see you awake, Akira, you ready?" Beatrice asked, the demon hunter from another world different from this one asked. While she sat on her bed in front of hers.

Though right now, the woman was in the middle of emptying her milk-filled breasts into a pair of bottles. Though she had woken up at the of the milking as she put her corset back over her nipples making them poke through.

"I am, heading down to Anders now," Akira said as she left her bed, and went downstairs.

"Did you enjoy your nap Akira?" Anders asked as he sat by a table with Jack next to him. Though the reincarnated had her head poked out of the window, making the airflow through the camper. And revealing the fact that Jack did not wear underwear beneath her short dress. Allowing everyone on the other side able to view her mature behind.

_Like I said surrounded by perverts though not like I am any better since I just checked out a kids ass, but then the twins very much turn me on alongside Lavenza. _Akira thought as she took a seat. "The infiltration of the Joker's heart begins in ten… Hopefully, so can you give me your phone Akira?" He asked, and you quickly handed him the device with the still present Metaverse App on it. Akira didn't know-how as it shouldn't be present without a metaverse to access. But this world had something similar.

"Let's now. The Joker? – _Candidate not found. _ Okay, should have expected that how about Jack Nappier? – _Candidate found._" The phone stated, and Akira began to feel excitement building through her veins.

"So it works?" She asked, wanting confirmation for what she had heard.

"It seems so," He answered, and then the camper came to a stop. "It feels like Bell found the appropriate parking space."

A few minutes alter you were all standing in front of Auto-camper bus, parked on an appropriate spot in front of Gotham City Park. "Now, for the last two. Gotham City? – _Location found. _Okay now for the last, Circus?- _Distortion not found._"

"How about, Carnival, as I can tell there is a-_ Distortion found, beginning navigation_." The phone beeped, and Akira felt the familiar shifting of dimensions.

The were inside of the Jokers, no Jack Nappier's heart. Akira turned her head to the side and expected to see a door to the velvet room, waiting for her. But she saw nothing which meant she would have to stick to her current load of Personas.

"So this is Palace, it does not look that different to me or distorted." Beatrice… no, it was V while on a mission. She would have to remember that, and that counted for all of the. _Just like with a heist with the others. _She thought.

"Look up, mommy, a giant face in the sky," Jack stated as she pointed up, and you all followed her finger, and in the air, you all saw a blimp and its side was a smart screen that showed a pale make up faced man with green hair.

This was the Joker alright, the face matched the one she had seen on the news as they had re-reported about his latest crimes now that the date for his trial he been revealed which was in two weeks.

Which gave them a date to steal his heart.

xxx

A/N: Paetron Update, I made a little bit of change to my posting policy. So since I don't get a lot of Commissions, I feel like those that have pledged to my P a treon they don't their money worth. So I have decided that all non-commissioned snippets. That being either a One-Shot or a story chapter will be first be posted to where it will be viewable for those that have pledged for three days. (As I feel like that is the maximum number of days I can do this before it feels scummy) Before it gets posted to their respective thread or here. And from the beginning of April, you will be able to vote for which story you will like to see updated next. Though this counts for only new stuff this is part of a backlog written stuff released on QQ and other places.

The First snippet: Conquest of a Mad Galaxy[Waifu Catalog/Warhammer 40K Multicross] Chapter has been posted to P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking which you can read for 1 Dollar.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anders/Gil_

"_Hello people of Gotham Carnival today, the Great Joker presents to you once again the beating of Robin number two, this time with even more backhands and backswings of the crowbar!" _ The Joker's voice rung from the blimp one I quickly recognized as Mark Hamil and not the others. And then the image changed to Joker's memory of viciously beating Jason Todd within an inch of his life. Right, Bruce was on his third Robin now, and the second Batgirl as Barbra had become Oracle now thanks to a destroyed spine. Who was probably Cassandra Cain and she had joined up with them last year.

"Okay, this already takes the top stop. Of the most disturbing Palace I've been in," Akria stated as she too along with the others. Looked upon the blimp's screen grimacing at what was being shown. Though as I looked up, I noticed that the Palace seemed to be bathed in the light of a full moon.

_Have you ever danced with the devil under the pale moonlight? _I thought, while this Joker was definitely the one that had shot Bruce's parents. It was very much a Joker line, and so it had made its way back into the mainstream. And probably into this world in some capacity.

"As stated before, this Joker is a twisted man," Beatrice said as she took out her poetry book. "As we look into the abyss of madness, we shall see who blink first it or us. So it is written. "

"You just came up with that just now?" Akira accused, but Beatrice just gave a grin in return.

"Sir, should this area be changed? For If I am, understanding this correctly, his distortion covers the city?" Bell asked, and I nodded.

"It should, though right now, we're just outside of Gotham Park, which is considered a part of the good side of town. Let's get up on one of the taller buildings to get a better view," I suggested as I pointed to one of the five-story building.

"Ahh, I think I know what you're getting at Gil," Akira responded, utilizing my codename within this space. She then began to parkour her way up the building with the others following her, Jack and Bell just physically jumped up there in a single leap and Beatrice got carried by Griffon the nightmare now being capable of carrying her upwards instead of just gliding with her. Though I was sure now that 'V' was her own person, she could get Griffon to grow to his original size at some point.

And as for me? Well, I could have jumped like the others, but I instead took the Chains of Heaven elevator. A golden portal appeared at the top of the building, dropping the chain down to me, which then pulled it up, and I landed on the roof alongside the others.

And what we saw was the city turning into a carnival, houses being replaced with attractions tents and things of that nature. This more like a mishmash of a Carnival, Amusement Park, Circus than anyone theme, but it had Carnival theme and feel to it.

"Ah, Daddy, can we try one of the rides?" Jack asked, jumping up and down excitedly, though now she was dressed in her Servant attire. This meant that her thong enhanced her ass more than it just being bare did. The soft behind of hers jiggling as she jumped.

"I think we can visit a real amusement park or carnival at some point, dear," Beatrice said. "For these, do not look safe for life."

"Yeah, those things are deathtraps," I said as I could see each and every attraction was capable of murdering the cognitions that were using them.

"Sir, are those humans?" I heard Bell ask, though Akira answered before I could do so.

"No, those are cognitions 2B. They are basically how the ruler of the Palace views the people that surround them. Though they are a bit weirder than normal, Gil?" She turned to me for qualifications as I was the one who knew the most about the Joker.

For all the people looked just like him, well they had his face no matter if they were a woman or a child, which was rather disturbing to look at. "Despite how objectional wrong it is, he believes that everyone is just a single bad day away from lunacy, a single day is what it takes for anyone to become just like him."

"Yeah, definitely insane, alright. Though one thing for sure is that J-Nappiers Palace is very different from any other, I've been in as a flood Shadows is mingling with all those cognitions. But I have no idea, where the treasure would be," Akira stated.

"Well, Joker, from what I can see out best bet is going to be Arkham Asylum as that place is a giant circus tent, and it is like the carnival spreads from it. And the reason why it hasn't reached the park is that his actions have the least effect on Gotham there," I responded as I looked at the city through a pair of binoculars.

"That sounds plausible, though one thing is for sure this Palace is drastically different from any of the others that I've been in. With my Third Eye, I can generally tell the alertness level of the Palace. But this one doesn't seem to have it. Or it is already at the max level and can't actually go down."

_The last one kinda fits the Joker, a man who thinks that other people are talking to him in his head, that he has to keep his ears out for. Of course, his Palace would be at max alertness if he is continuously raising it. So that it could be, on the lookout, for anyone who might have entered his mind. At the very least. _I thought to myself.

"So, there is no need for stealth?" Beatrice asked.

"It seems so," She answered with a wide grin. "So for today, let's cause some chaos and get to the first safe room? Where do you think the closest one is?" She asked.

I looked through the binoculars again, and I found a place where Jack's cognition would be weak enough for a Safe Room to form. "The closest place is the police station, especially with Gordon running the place. To him, it is a place where he has no power."

"Then, to the police station, we go!" Akira shouted as she jumped off the roof while ripping off her mask. "PERSONA!"

Xxx

_Akira/Joker_

Akira rolled on the ground as she landed, shifting the momentum of her fall into forwarding motion as behind her, Arsene manifested in his full glory.

"Maeigaon!" She shouted the name of the collateral spell, and from his hand, Arsene threw the ball of cursed energy at the ground, which when exploded, eliminating about a dozen cognitions and Shadows.

And just like that, the game began as several of the corrupted Shadows exploded into their true forms. Many of them were the same ones Akira had encountered in the depths of the Prison of Regression.

Though a lot of them were Dionysus.

Which meant that Curse, Bless, and Lightning would be ineffective here.

So she decided to go with the tried and true method of just flinging Megidolaons everywhere.

"Persona change! Vishnu!" She shouted as she also quickly applied Heat Raiser. "Megidolaon!" And then the world in front of her turned white as about fifty enemies.

"Yeah, that spell is beyond ridiculous," She heard Gil comment as V, 2B, and Assassin joined her on the ground. "That just means we have to pick up the slack, don't we? Gate of Babylon," He chanted, and within seconds dozens of Shadows were eliminated by a weapon, each being fired from a golden portal behind Gil.

_He says that my spell is ridiculous, but then he casually does that? _Akira thought as they began moving their way down the cognitions as they made their way to the first safe room.

And like she had expected their little rampage through Jack's Palace, (cause yeah she was not going to start calling him the Joker.) Did not go unnoticed, and soon enough, they heard the man's voice erupt from the blimps.

"What is going on here, why am I getting reports of destruction from my minions. Wait, who the hell are you?" He asked, and Akira turned her head towards a blimp and saw the Shadow looking down on them with the usual piercing yellow eyes.

"Oh, you know, just taking a stroll through the city, smashing your carnival while we are on our way to steal your treasure," Akira taunted as slashed through a few bound Shadows with her brand new knife she had gotten from Gil. He had called it an Angel Blade, and apparently, it could be used to kill a lot of shit. And she was also enjoying her brand new pistol, well one them anyway. Gil had called this the Unkempt Herold, and it was a large pistol that shot out rows of miniature fucking rockets, and it was fucking awesome.

"Well, if that is the case, enjoy the festivities and die a miserable death. Now go get them all of you I told you all that this would happen one day, but did anyone believe me? Noo, so all of you get to it!" He shouted as the image disappeared.

"Well, I think we've sufficiently pissed him off," V stated she did her own version of Vorpal Blade against the enemies that tried to swarm them.

"Then, let's try and get him even madder!" Akira responded as she jumped into another horde.

They left the Palace an hour later via the Safe Room that had been in the police station, most of them thoroughly exhausted.

But Akira couldn't stop herself from smiling even if her friends were gone, for now, she could still help people, and that was all that mattered.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here.

And no more backlog of chapters for this story. I also made a Forum which you can follow where you can discuss my stories and see then I post a chapter to Paetron.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anders/Gil_

I woke up as I felt the warm rays of the sun on my face, and I still felt tired after our trip into the Joker's Palace yesterday. The Metaverse had drained me more than I had expected due to not being a Persona user despite being basically the reincarnation of Fate Gilgamesh. Had to be specific as there existed other Gilgameshes in fiction one was even present here in this Marvel and DC fused world, alongside Ishtar of course, which was going to be a fun encounter.

And I opened my eyes to naked breasts, it seemed that 2B or Bell now as was her civilian name, had decided to snuggle up to me during the night, and right now was currently the only one up here on the upper deck of the Autocamper, as I could sense Akira, Beatrice and Jack downstairs.

And I almost wanted to fuck the Android while she slept, as her form was so fucking sexy. And I wouldn't take much as my humongous shota cock was in between her legs, and griding up against her wet pussy. All sixteen inches of my meat desiring to be plunged into the wet depths of her Android cunt, but the only reason I stayed my hand was because of the fifth presence I was now detecting in the Autocamper.

"What do you want?" I asked my personal ROB in the form of Grail-kun standing at the edge of the bed.

"Fufu, Anders-kun am I not allowed to check up on my favourite customer?" He asked, and I just narrowed my crimson slit eyes at him. "Oh relax I am just here on business, because the Catalog has changed much over the last few months, and so has Company policy regarding certain stuff," He said, and I blinked.

"Wait, it has only been like a few days since we last talked," I said.

"For you maybe, but for me, months have passed, and so I am here to adjust your Essencences powers and perks, because stuff is outdated and some had been banned," And before I could react one of Grail-kun tentacles lashed out and entered my mouth and down my throat, and I blacked out the second I felt something being blasted into my stomach.

"Master, Master, wake up," I heard the voice of Bell say in concern, and I opened my eyes to see her covered up ones looking down at me.

"I am awake Bell," I said, and she moved to let me sit up, and I was instantly aware of three things, I could no longer feel my Summoner Essence, no that wasn't entirely correct I could only fell the Heroic Spirit Reincarnation element of it and the items part, though once again limited seemingly having been fully integrated my Collector Skill, and the innate abilities posses by the Gate of Babylon. The second was that I could no longer fell the Essence of Binding, but instead, I felt something my insight called the Shroud of Power. It was a magical object that could bind people to my will by implanting a piece of my soul within them which would allow pieces of my perks and abilities such as the effect of Breeder which I still possessed thankfully. After having bound a woman, that person would be able to generate clothes via the Shroud and also constructs like a Green Lantern ring. Though normally those constructs would be based on the element of the Shroud, mine, however, was seemingly element less, and which allowed the clothes to be more free form, but clothes made by it would be the only thing they wanted to wear. Though the greatest ability it had was the power to seemingly tier up those bound, making them stronger.

"Master?" Bell asked again.

"Sorry, Bell, but I just got a visit from Grail-Kun, and he changed a few things, regarding my abilities, so I need my phone," I said, and she immediately grabbed it for me. "Thank you," I said as I opened up the Waifu Catalog App, and went to my build.

_[Anders's Build] _

_Intensity: 8_

_World: Marvel and DC_

_Points: 1200_

_Origins: Possess – Gilgamesh(Free)_

_Binding: Shroud of Power – Element less(Free)_

_Lures: Faerie Feast(-10)_

_Talents: Everlasting Talent(-10), Body Talent(-5), Martial Talent(-5)_

_Defences: Body, Mind, Soul, Destiny, Trace(-100)_

_Perks: Sweet Home(-20), All Roads Lead to Home(-10), Rainbow Bridge(-30), The Big House(-30), Life's A Beach(-10), Exit Stage Left(-5), We Will Met Again(-15), Pursued by a Bear(-10), The Bigger Fish(-30), Warranty Plan(Free), Essence of the Breeder(Free). _

_Bound Waifus: V(-100), 2B(-20), Akira Kurusu(-50), Jack the Ripper[Fate](0)_

_Points Remaining: 760_

Yeah, there were definitely changes, here it was much more elaborate than it was before, though I could see that Aqua[Kingdom Hearts] and the others were no longer pre-bought but rather put in priority mode which made sense as with the new cost of all the things, I no longer had the necessary amount of points to buy stuff.

And in the corner, I saw I had a notification, and it told me that the previous deal was still in effect in regards to binding Waifus. Which just made me mentally curse the ROB.

"Master, what has changed?" Bell asked, and I just let out a sigh.

"Well, a few things have indeed changed regarding my powers, and one of them is a new method to bind women," I could tell that the previous binding was still in effect, but I was now similar to the normal stamp that came for free with the app.

"Do you wish to test out the new method on me, Sir?" Bell asked me, the Android sitting submissively on the bed.

"Yes, it is even better than the previous binding method, as this one makes you even stronger than you were before," I said as I activated the Shroud and a simple golden shroud manifested on my body that quickly transformed into golden tentacles, which surged forward and quickly penetrated all of her holes. The thick members began to fill her insides up, though they were guided to bring the Yorha Android as much pleasure as possible as she was cocooned and my will was imparted on her now much more biological body. And I retreated them from her body a minute later leaving her panting and very horny, her cunt absolutely drenched, its juice leaking onto the bed.

And my cock was fully erect and positioned at the leaking hole, and I knew what I exactly wanted to right now. "Bell lay down and spread your legs apart," I ordered her, and the Android complied with a big smile on her face as she quickly laid down on her back and put herself in a ready-to-be-mating-pressed pose. Presenting her wet and throbbing cunt to me, I could hear her lustful breathe as she waited for her virgin pussy to be fucked by sixteen-inch Shota cock.

I stood up and aimed my cock at her pussy lips, and with length, the head already slightly parted the engorged lips. Which elicited a moan from the submissive Android, and I wondered how sensitive she was, and if she was that sensitive I knew, exactly what I wanted to do if that was the case.

I began to move my large cock head across her engorged lips, not penetrating just teasing, her which caused Bell's cute moans to flow from her throat. "Master, Sir, you're teasing me," Bell said as my cock moved up and down her pussy lips.

"I know, but I am not sure you want it inside of you," I teasingly said as my twitching cock spewed thick and sticky pre-cum onto her crotch.

"I want you, I want you to fuck me, Master, please impregnate this unworthy slave's womb," Bell begged as she kept her legs spread apart.

"Now, now don't say that 2B, Bell, you're plenty of worthy you did your best to fight against the Machine Army. So you're very deserving of carrying my child, though we will have to wait for that until later. Want certain things to happen before we start the proper baby-making," I said which caused Bell to blush hard.

"Master," She said in a meek voice which was unlike what she normally sounded like, but I found it rather cute. Though that was probably because I was about fuck her stupid and this wasn't a combat situation.

"Now let us proceed shall we?" I asked as I took hold of my girthy cock and aimed it probably at her pussy lips this time.

And in one hard thrust, I pierced her pussy lips and her cervix and hit the roof of her bio-mechanical womb. And she came instantly around my member as Breeder allowed me to have to supernatural sex as it seemingly guided me alongside SNI to bring Bell great amount of pleasure than what she should normally be able to feel from the experience of having my fat cock slit her love tunnel apart.

And that was when I began to thrust in and out of her womb at rapid speed, bringing Bell to orgasm over and over again. As I quickly came myself, my cock still proportionally sensitive, and so I filled her womb up with my cum. And I did so over, again and again, overfilling her pussy to the point that my nasty goo spilt out the sides of her pussylips until we were laying it, but I didn't care I just continued to thrust hyperactive cock in and out of Bell's cunt. My just as hyperactive testicles smashing against her 2B butt, as my mouth sucked on her breasts, extracting the milky goodness within.

And Bell's tongue lolled out of her mouth, as the pleasure was too much as her sensitivity increased with every single thrust, and every single body shaking orgasm she experienced.

And she just gave me a soft thank you as I pulled my cock out of her abused pussy and womb, litres of cum following soon after.

Man, this was going to be a bitch to clean up.

Xxx

"So, I guess Bell is resting? Didn't think you could exhaust an Android through sex but you just proved me wrong Anders," Beatrice said as she at the Autocampter's main table books on Gotham and demonology surrounding her as she studied up on the Hell Mouth that was present in the city. And trying to get a precise handle on what was causing the evil that influenced Gotham, which kept it in its current state. Knew there was a gate to hell present beneath the earth, but nothing else really.

"Yeah, I am pretty amazing, though you should know that," I said with a smirk, and Beatrice responded by chugging a book at me, and I responded by moving my head to the side, and it fell into the gate.

"And despite fucking her for an hour, you still look like some decided pee if your breakfast, so what is up Anders?" Akira asked as she at her desk and was in the middle of creating infiltration tools for the next time we entered Joker's Palace. And Jack right now was bouncing in a chair as she watched a Friday the 13th, movie, giggling as Jason slaughtered the teens. I probably shouldn't let her watch that kind of stuff, but she was a big girl that could watch herself despite being like two days old.

"Got, a quick visit from Grail-kun and changed a few regarding my build," I answered as I began to shuffle through the fridge for breakfast as I could feel my stomach growling.

"What did it do?" Akira asked.

"Essentially updated it, apparently it was a few months out of date, and took back an Essence, modified one, and let me keep one. Though thankfully, Grail-kun replaced the Essence of Binding with something a bit better," I explained as I poured my yoghurt and then mixed it with cereal. "Catalog itself has also been updated with a lot more options now, and I checked genderbend Yusuke and Ryuji are now available so now all of you Phantom Thiefs can have a yuri orgy, or you can have me join?" I suggested.

"Are you constantly horny or what?" She asked, and I nodded my head.

"Kinda, thanks to Breeder, I don't really suffer sexual exhaustion, something that Beatrice and now Bell, are intimate with," I said which caused both Akira and Beatrice to blush.

"So what was the Essence of Binding replaced with?" Beatrice asked.

Something called a Shroud of Power, it's a powerful object made of mana which can bind people like the Essence could, though this one along with sharing some of the perks I have and their effects like Breeder with you all. It can also generate clothes and objects out of energy. You know how the Catalog Separates you all into tiers?"

"Yes, you explained properly doing the trip to Gotham, I do in fact remember, my brain is not a sieve," Beatrice replied.

"Yeah, but you can act like real bimbo sometimes V, wargh!" Griffon screamed as he got thrown to the other end of Autocamper, by his Mistress after he had come out for his usual snide comment.

"Anyway, it can upgrade your tier, essentially making you stronger, the though the effect is stronger the lower you are, you would only go up one, while Akira would go up two. Though the difference between each tier gets exponentially higher, so you will get a lot stronger Beatrice, about just as strong as Dante and Vergil are at their highest potential," I told her.

"Yeah, that is better, and us getting stronger I only for the best, so can you bind us up with this one now?" She asked.

"I can though this one going to be a bit more intimate," I told her.

"Just make it fast if you're uncomfortable doing it," Akira said teasingly.

"Well if you want it fast I give it to you," I said as my Shroud manifested and quickly turned into a multitude of tentacles that surged forward and slipped past their clothes and penetrated their holes. They surprised by the sudden penetration, especially Jack as she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation we had been having. But they were quickly getting into it as the golden tentacles brought them to orgasm as they were cocooned and were made part of the Shroud Network. And all of that only took about a minute and as soon as I was done I pulled the golden tentacles out all three of their holes. Leaving all three of them panting with lust, with Akira having her pussy fully exposed and breasts on display.

"Okay, enough is enough. I can't take this anymore I have been getting turned on by you having sex, and then you go and tentacle me just like that, so Anders you better take responsibility for your teasing and fuck me properly because I don't want to masturbate, and I want to have a good fuck," Akira said as she stood up from her chair, picked me up from mine, placed me on the floor. And finally, she pulled off my pants and inserted my half-erect cock into her pussy. "Fuck, why did I hesitate to do this," She said as my Shota cock began to harden inside of her pussy creating a massive bulge in her stomach as it grew in size and smashed against her cervix. "Fuck neither Ryuji nor Yusuke could reach far," Akira said as she patted her stomach area where my cock was showing.

"Glad that you like it, but it's far from done," I said with a smirk as I placed my hands on the Phantom Thief's rather thick thighs and pushed her down a little, and I felt her pussy clench hard around my cock as I penetrated her cervix and entered her most sacred place.

"I didn't think that I supposed to be possible or feel this good," Akira said in blissful wonder as my cock throbbed hard within her womb, the head showing in her sternum as it pushed up her womb via stretching it.

"That is the binding and Essence of the Breeder for you, it makes normal painfully sex stuff feel blissfully good," I told her Akira as she began to move up and down my fat Shota shaft.

"Yeah, I can tell, fuck this is addicting, and I think even Mother Harlot is not able to take it," Akira moaned as I could feel her cum again. "I would do this all day every day for the rest of my life if I could, fuck Anders you just ruined my ability to have sex with any other person. So you better take responsibility for ruining my pussy and womb-like this," Akira said in a none serious tone, though I couldn't respond to her words as in that moment, Jack decided she wanted to join in and placed her fat butt on my head, and so I found my tongue going in and out of her loli pussy.

"Yes, father, you have to take responsibility for us to, for you made us feel really good with that, and we want more of that feeling, and to have some of your milk," Jack lewdly spoke as she grinded her crotch into my mouth so that I could eat more of it. And which I consumed with gusto, as what kind of father would I be if I didn't give my daughter what she desired.

And so the day quickly devolved into us just have constant sex, edged on by the effects of Breeder going at it within each of, with Beatrice quickly joining the three of us on the ground. And I got to the wonderful sight of mother and daughter swapping my cum between while they also masturbated my cock with their engorged pussies. And then it got even better then Bell woke up, and I got a quadruple blowjob from the four beauties. And I finally got to take Jack's virginity properly the tentacles had not counted.

And I found myself not being able to complain about my current situation, despite Grail-kun being a fucking asshole.

Xxx

_Cassandra Cain/Batgirl _

Cassandra Cain knew that she was not a normal girl due to being raised from birth to fight, not even learning how to speak, read or write and so she could only understand people through their body language. It was a skill she had honed to perfection over the years, and something she had put to good use ever since Bruce had adopted her and she had become Batgirl last year.

Though she knew that ability was a weakness as it didn't work against people with a weird body language, so she couldn't read them like Deathstroke and the Joker. And now she had found another person like that, and that person was a girl that had the face and height of someone who was about twelve. But her hips and butt were something that belonged more on an adult woman, the butt was further emphasised by the thong she was wearing, and the corset looking jacket that hugged her small breasts tightly. And her thigh-highs were making her thigs bulge a bit. Overall she was wearing clothes that most would find inappropriate, but Cassandra didn't really care. She actually kind of found her sexy to the point she could feel her pussy moisten just by looking at her.

Though that did not mean she didn't let her guard down as the small girl had various knives attached to her hips, and as mentioned before she had one of those confusing body languages. Her's sounded like there were thousands of people speaking at once at about different things, so Cassandra didn't know what the girl would do next.

"Hello, are you the Bat that father mentioned?" She asked as she moved her head to the side.

And Cassandra shook her head, as she was probably referring to Bruce.

"Ah, okay, when who are you we're Ja-, no father told us not to use our real name when going out like this, so we are Assassin," The girl now named Assassin told Cassandra, and she found it to be a simple name, though for some reason when she thought about it, it fit the girl despite being the name of the profession she had been in only for one job.

Though even she wanted to reply, she could not speak. So she pulled out her tablet which thanks to an implant made by Wayne Tech. R&D Department could impart her thoughts onto it in the form of text. It was a prototype, and they hoped to diminish the cost so that ordinary people could have it. It was a supposed to have a text-to-speech function but due to the new tech that program was bugging out. Which Bruce, was trying to fix, but then you fixed one bug, one-hundred more popped up.

"I am Batgirl, Assassin," Her text replied.

"Ah, you can't talk?" She said in surprise. "Father could probably fix that he can fix a lot of things." And Cassandra was starting to wonder who this father was.

"Yes, I can not talk, what are you doing out here?" Cassandra asked as the best option was to discern the objective of unknowns.

"Ah, we're out protecting mothers from those that hurt them, so then we see them get hurt we stab and cut those that do it," The obviously psychotic child said as she twirled one of her large knives around. "Though we don't kill them, as father told us not to, because that is bad."

"That is good, your father is smart. Killing is bad," Cassandra thought onto the tablet, as she still remembered when she had killed for the first time, and her ability had allowed her to experience death from her victim's point of view and that had scarred her. Though she wondered why she hadn't heard some radio chatter of people being admitted to hospitals from knife wounds. She would have to check up with Bruce and Tim after this conversation.

"Well, father said that only the really bad people deserve death, and if we just go around killing again, you heroes will annoy us," Assassin said, and now Cassandra was concerned.

Though before she could say anything else Cassandra heard Tim's voice as she landed on the roof behind her. And she turned her head around to look at the third boy wonder. "Hey, Cas, we've got reporting of lots of people being admitted to the hospital with serious knife wounds, with all of them reporting them being attack seemingly the exact same way and then forgetting about it."

At that, Cassandra turned her head to look at Assassin but found that she was no longer present in front of her, having seemingly pulled the same manoeuvre that Bruce often employed.

"Is there something wrong, Cas?" Tim asked as he walked up beside his friend.

Cassandra replied by showing him what was written on the tablet. "I believe that I just ran into the culprit of that, though they left the second you arrived."

"Really? What did they look like?" Tim asked.

"That is the problem, I do not remember anything about them," Cassandra replied. Yes, even though she knew she had just talked with a person, she did not remember anything about the person or what they had talked about. The only thing that Cassandra was sure about the person was that they had turned her slightly on.

Xxx

Jack smiled as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop as she made her way back to the Autocamper, as tonight had been a good night as she had saved lots of her former mothers tonight from those that tried to hurt. And she had been extra effective as they now thanks to the Shroud of Powe father had granted to them. They now had access to the Noble Phantasms of their Berserker-self, so they had been using Natural Born Killers to make clones to help herself out. But she had to rely on her own reserves of mana to make them, so she could only make ten at the moment.

"We're back!" Jack said with a smile as she entered the vehicle that was their temporary home.

"Welcome back, Jack," Mother said with a smile in response to her entering. "Did you have fun, and did you obey Ander's orders?" She asked.

"We, and we obeyed we didn't kill anyone," She answered as she down beside her studying mother. "And we think we made a friend."

"Really?" Mother Beatrice asked.

"Yep, she was one of those bats that father mentioned, though she couldn't speak so we hope that father can fix her, because being not able to talk is very sad," Jack replied as she leaned into her mother's breasts.

"Yeah, he could ask him tomorrow, now do you need a snack before you go to bed?" Beatrice asked her daughter, who was the reincarnation of one of the most famous serial killers in the world.

"We would like that," Jack as said, and she pulled down Beatrice's corset and clamped her mouth onto her nipple and began to drink from her milked filled breasts.

Xxx

_Akira Kurusu/Joker_

_Okay, Joker, your Palace is officially going on the worst Palace list right next to Okumura's Palace, just due to being so fucking big. _Akira thought as summoned up Ishtar to heal herself. Though thankfully after teen days of wading through the evil clown's Palace they were nearing the end as Anders could like Morgana and Futaba detect the presence of the Treasure. And from what he could tell, it was inside this giant circus tent where Arkham Asylum itself should be.

And it had only taken so long because Anders and the others were harshly affected by the environment due to lacking Personas. So they could only do it every other day and for like two hours before they couldn't fight anymore. She hoped that Anders would purchase her friends so that the Phantom Thieves could be re-united. Though if he did that they would be bound to him just like her, though as she thought about it the image of all of her friends, female Yusuke and Ryuji included with round pregnant bellies as they tried to pleasure Ander's fat shota cock. And it was an image she found arousing and not half bad if that was the price to pay for having her friends and continuing to be Phantom Thieves, much better deal than the bullshit Yaldabaoth had proposed.

"Stupid Shadows why do I even have you around, do I have to do everything myself," And right the other reason why this was the worst Palace. The Joker's voice blaring through the Palace constantly, harassing them at every point trying to prevent them from reaching this very place.

"The best thing about this being over soon is we will no longer have to listen to his grading voice," V spoke as she looked up at the Blimp that had Joker's face on their screens.

"Yes, listening to that has been pure torture, though if we were to record it and play it to others, we would sadly commit war crimes," 2B commented, and Akira wanted to laugh.

"Okay, now you're just making fun of me, and if you're going to do that how about I responded with my own fun joke in the form of this!" Joker's voice echoed from the speakers and bursting out from the Circus Tent burst out the most disturbing thing that Akira had seen so far in this Palace. And she had seen a lot of disturbing stuff in this place.

It was a Jokerfied Reaper, the enemy that normally stalked the… what was? the best way to describe the structure of Mementos? Caves, roads, halls, passages, tunnels… tunnels she was going to go with tunnels. It was an altered version of the menace that stalked the halls of Mementos, instead of usual grey and black it was green and white with 'Joker face' plastered onto its own face.

"Yeah, not dealing with that," Akira growled as she ripped off her mask. "Yoshitsune! Hassou Tobi!" She shouted as she summoned forth her strongest physical Persona.

The first magistrate of Japan disappeared from behind her reappeared behind the Joker Reaper, where he quickly slew the beast with eight quick slashes.

"Oh come on how is any of that fair?" The Joker complained as he saw the most powerful Shadow be destroyed in an instant.

_It isn't, and I am totally okay with that. _Akira thought though the death of the Reaper had only been possible thanks to the boost to her powers that the Shroud of Power had given her. Before that, it would have been a close battle even with her teammates, but now she could handle it on her own. Though not too many as using Yoshitsune and Hassou Tobi still took a lot out of Akira.

"Nice work Joker," Gilgamesh complimented her and Akira felt her cheeks heat up in response as he smiled at her.

"Thank you Gilgamesh, now is the Treasure in here?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yes, I can _see_ it in there," He answered.

"When we shall simply go in, there is nothing left to stop us," V said in her poetry voice.

And so they entered the large Circus Tent, and in the middle of it, they saw the bubbly form of the Treasure which had yet to take shape.

"So that is human desire?" 2B asked.

"Yeah, though it hasn't condensed into a stealable form yet, that is what we need the Calling Card for," Akira responded.

"Yes, I remember you explaining that, cognition is truly something," 2B muttered. "Though it seems that we're not alone my sensors are picking up movement near us," She said, and Gilgamesh responded to that by launching an axe at the direction the blindfolded woman was looking.

"Ah, don't kill me," A male voice spoke and out from the stands stumbled out a dishevelled looking man, though he had a rather handsome look to him.

"Is he another one of those cognitions?" Assassin asked.

"Yes, and this one is the Cognition of who the Joker used to be, before he went mad and his worldview got distorted to hell and back. Isn't that right Jack Nappier?" Gilgamesh asked the Cognition who viciously nodded his head.

"Yeah, that is me failed comedian with a PhD in chemical engineering," He introduced himself as he stood the benches.

"I was wondering if we were going to run into you, and I was starting to think no since we haven't seen Harley," Gilgamesh spoke.

"Yeah, I am how he used to think of himself," Jack said as he tripped over one of the benches. "A walking joke who belongs in the biggest circus, as for Harley well the little puppet doesn't leave his side. Anyway, there is a Safe Room, at the other of the tent."

"Why are you helping?" V asked.

"Because I am Cognition based on how the Joker used to view himself," Was all he said as he turned around, and then he proceeded to slip on a banana peel. "Augh!"

"And a Suspicion, like a Finger. Touches my Forehead now and then. That I am looking oppositely. For the site of the Kingdom of Heaven -," V Spoke quoting something from her book as a comment to Jack's explanation.

"Well gotta go and make the calling card now," Akira said.

Xxx

_Jack Napier/Joker _

The Joker hummed to himself as he sat chained within his cell, freaking out the two guards that were watching over him.

Oh, how he loved to torment those poor fools. And he would continue to do so, after they once again declared him insane in court and he got sent back to Arkham Asylum tomorrow as usual.

Though it seemed that things were going to get more interesting soon enough as after blinking once, he found a red piece of paper sitting on his lap.

"My what is this?" He asked as he picked up the piece of paper and read it.

_Jack Nappier, greatest sinner in Gotham, your reign as the Clown Prince of Crime has gone on too long. The terror your tyranny has bestowed the citizens of Gotham City has created thousands of bodies. And so we will steal your distorted desires, and so your heart will once again feel guilt and shame - from the Phantom Thieves of Heart. _

The Joker read the calling card over once more, and after doing so, he began to laugh, and he laughed harder than he had ever done in his life. And that was was when the world shifted. "Well, well so you've made your move your little thieves, if you want to steal my Treasure, you're welcome to try, hahaha," Shadow Joker laughed as the world returned to normal.

With the guards outside, more terrified than they had ever been in their entire lives as they listened to the laughter of the Joker, not even daring to stop him from doing so.

Xxx

_Beatrice/V _

Beatrice Sinnon Sparda sat the table within the Autocamper that Anders had procured for them for this little road trip across America to expand the reach of where the portal room in the Sweet Home as it was called, could open up portals.

And on the table was currently stacks of books on island city known as Gotham, and the demonology of this world. All of it so she could research the cause and source of the evil that seemingly infected Gotham City at almost every level which kept the city in its sucky state. Because Anders was unsure which it was, as the two realities this universe was made up of had the tendency to ret-con itself. But so far they had determined there was, in fact, a Hell Gate or rather a Hell Mouth deep below Gotham, though they weren't sure if there were more stuff that contributed to the Gotham Problem as Beatrice liked to call it.

Though right now they were studying up on that, right now they were preparing for the final move into the Joker's Palace. Something they had to do now or they would lose their chance. As the insane clown would go on trial tomorrow. Right now, they were just waiting for Jack to return after having delivered the Calling Card that Akira had made.

And speaking of Akira, Beatrice found the Wildcard as Anders called her and her Persona's to be very interesting. To summon forth a manifestation of one's psyche clad in the appearance of gods, myths, and demons was definitely something else. And Beatrice also considered the teenage girl a very good lay, and an excellent cunt licker.

"I am back!" Shouted Jack as she entered the Autocamper. Her daughter had a huge smile over the fact she had completed her job, and bounced onto her chair.

Even though she had birthed her, and regularly breastfeed her. Beatrice still found it hard to believe that she was a mother, even if her daughter was the reincarnation of London's most famous serial killer. Well, she was also technically a father, but she found there was an even clearer distinction between her and Vergil now. She was no longer just V, the half he rejected, she was Beatrice now, her own person. She had a proper life now, and even a very loving lover who pure sex and power distilled.

"Great, now we can get going," Akira said as she slapped the table.

And everyone present grinned in response, even the normally stoic Bell's lips smirked a bit upward.

And a minute later they were all back within the Joker's Palace and within the Circus Tent, and in the centre, the formerly immaterial desire had taken shape. Though from Akira's description of the previous ones she had encountered, she didn't think it would look like this. Though it seemed that Ander- Gilgamesh had, she needed to remember to use codenames when doing stuff like this.

"Out of all the forms it could have taken, this one was the one I suspected the most, as he is the one all his desires are centred around," Her lover said as they looked at the giant plushy Batman that hung from a rope over a hole of chemicals in the ground.

"You did, am I really getting that easy to read?" The voice of Shadow Joker spoke, as he stood in front of the chemical bath

"Well, you aren't Deadpool, so you are very much predictable to the point it's not even funny anymore," Gilgamesh said, and Beatrice had to agree the clown was painfully predictable in his actions once he started the crazy train.

"You're comparing me to that Deathstroke ripoff? Now I am just beyond insulted," The pale clown growled as he held his hands behind his back, his yellow eyes glaring at them.

"Ah Pudding, don't be like I know that you're the most unpredictable, the man of chaos and without a plan," A female voice spoke from up above, and from the rafters above them, the woman that had spoken jumped down. And Beatrice recognised her as Harley Quinn, or at least something close to her as it was easy to see that this was the Cognitive version of her. It was how the Joker viewed her, and what a clear picture it gave of what he thought of the person that had been his partner in crime for the last ten years.

To the Joker, she was nothing more than a marionette puppet, a woman that danced when he pulled the strings, which fit the words that Cognitive Jack had used regarding her.

"Yeah, we're just going to be taking that Treasure, and leaving," Joker spoke as she took out her blade and Beatrice materialise her cane in response and her familiars were ready to respond at any moment.

"You really think I am just going to let you do that? You've right into my parlour and do you think I am going to leave?" Shadow Joker spoke.

"Parlor? you think yourself a spider?" 2B asked.

"Yes, a spider that has spun a great web of madness over Gotham, a web that has entrapped all and now they are just waiting to experience one bad day as well at my hands," Shadow Joker spoke and at that he fell backwards and into the pool.

And Beatrice could tell they were going to have a difficult ahead of them.

And Beatrice was right in her assumption as a second later Shadow Joker's transformed form, exploded out of the pool of chemicals.

"_Is this here you would say, is this a Stephen King Reference?" _2B asked over the telepathic network, and Beatrice had to agree with her. Because a killer clown has just transformed into a giant spider.


End file.
